Continuosly Musical
by galindapopular
Summary: A series of songfics set in my Duck continuity. Better explination inside! Rated for major content.
1. Wake Up: Heather and Portman

**Author's Note: Hey all! So this is an idea I kind of stole from spikeyhairgood (I hope you don't mind!) It's a series of songfics, all in my queer little continuity that I've set up. They're going to be scattered around the time frame, so it could be any time in said continuity. It could include any of the characters that I've used in them. I mean anyone, from Heather, to Luis mom, to the trampy girl Luis slept with at the end of Prom Problems, to Kitty, even Lexi, hated though she may be.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or the Duck characters, I do own my OCs. **

**

* * *

**

**Timeline: Four Years after "Lost Love"**

**Situation: At Julie and Adam's engagement party, Heather and Portman make another mistake in a long line.**

**Format: _Song Lyrics, _**_Flashback, _Present

**Song: "Wake up" by Coheed and Cambria**

_**I'm going to ride this plane out of your life again.  
I wish that I could stay but you argue.**_

Heather lay in bed, her head resting on Dean Portman's bare chest. They were twenty two, the night before they had attended a graduation/engagement party given by Adam Banks's parents for Adam and his fiancée and their friend Julie Gaffney. He never knew how he ended up with her, but for some reason he always did. He always hated himself for it too. It was wrong, he knew it was wrong. But he couldn't help himself.

**_More than this I wish you could've seen my face  
In backseat staring out the window._**

"_Hey," Heather said walking up to him with her drink in hand. He was standing on the back deck leaning against the rail._

"_Hey," He said, happy to see her, he always was._

"_It's trippy right?" She laughed._

"_What is?" He asked looking at her._

"_Julie and Adam," she shrugged, "getting engaged. It's crazy stuff, all the grown up-ness of it you know?"_

"_Yeah." He said. He was more upset though that Julie Gaffney, the one who got away, had now actually and definitively gotten away. She was going to marry Adam Banks. _

_**I'll do anything for you,  
Kill anyone for you.**_

He looked at Heather. She was incredibly beautiful, and smart, and well, all around incredible. The only problem with her was that she wasn't Julie. She didn't deserve what he gave her. He hated himself for breaking her heart over and over again. This was the third time in the past two years that they had spent the night together. It was also the third time in two years that he had seen Julie Gaffney. He kissed her head.

"Morning" she whispered flipping onto her stomach.

"Morning," he smiled. She kissed him.

_**So leave yourself intact  
'Cause I will be coming back.**_

"_So how have you been?" He said, turning and facing his ex girlfriend._

"_Good." She said. "I graduated, I got a job with this great marketing firm in New York, and I found a crummy dump of an apartment to live in."_

"_The crummy dump of an apartment thing turns out to be great." He smiled, "Especially when it's all yours."_

"_That's what I was thinking." She laughed. "I've missed you Portman."_

_**In a phrase to cut these lips,  
I love you.**_

She had missed him. She had missed everything about him. The way he smiled that lopsided goofy grin of his, the way his curly hair fell in his eyes when it got wet, the surprisingly soft kisses he gave, the way he felt inside of her. She had been with other guys, before and after, but not a one of them compared to Dean Portman. She knew that even now as they lay in his bed, he was regretting their night together. It was the same every time.****

The morning will come  
In the press of every kiss  
With your head upon my chest

"_What are you doing after?" Dean asked._

"_I'm staying with Connie," she shrugged. "Then I fly back to Massachusetts tomorrow."_

"_Do you think that Connie could spare you, kid?" He whispered, taking her waist. She melted when he touched her. He kissed her._

"_I think so." She managed to squeak out. Maybe it was real this time. She had to believe that it was. _

_**Where I will annoy you  
With every waking breath  
Until you decide to wake up.**_

She knew now that it wasn't, it was fleeting, heavy and passionate in the moment, but once the moment was over it disappeared and she was left with the same empty feeling she always had. But she decided to test it anyway.

"Maybe I'll stay another day," she said quietly, kissing his chest.

"Didn't you say you were starting that job?" He said, a tone of impatience in his voice.

"Not for three days." She smiled. "So I'll have one less night of independence in my apartment. I want another day with you."

"Heather, come one," He said, sitting up. "Don't stay another day. Go home."****

I've earned through hope and faith  
The curves around your face  
That I'm the one you'll hold forever.

_**If morning never comes for either one of us,  
Then this I pray to you wherever.**_

_The drive back to his apartment seemed like it took forever. She was aching for his touch. As they walked in he kissed her again, he moved his hands over her back and unzipped the little black dress she was wearing. She felt like it fell off of her body. She slowly undid the buttons of his shirt. She peeled it off of him as he kissed her neck. She placed her hands on his bear chest and felt his heart beat; it was as fast as her own. She moved them down and unzipped the fly of his pants. They moved singularly back into the tiny bedroom and then onto the bed._

I'll do anything for you.  
This story is for you.  
('Cause I'd do anything you want me to... for you.)

"You don't want me to." She sighed. "I should have known." She turned and put her feet on the floor. "It's the same every time."

"Stop it," he said, "don't do that."

"Don't do what?" She said. She didn't want to have this fight again.

"Make me feel guilty." He said, "It's not like you didn't want to."

"Yes, Dean, I wanted to." Heather said. "Because I guess I just love feeling like this."

**_I'll do anything for you,  
Kill anyone for you._**

"_I love you!" She said breathlessly. She didn't know how she let the words escape her lips but she did. It was the passion, the heat, all of it reminder her so much of why she loved him._

"_I love you." He answered back as she finally surrendered herself to him. He had said it. It was real this time. She knew it was._

_**So leave yourself intact  
'Cause I won't be coming back.  
In a phrase to cut these lips,  
I loved you.**_

"This was a mistake. It's always a mistake." Heather sighed, she pulled her underwear off of the floor. "I can't believe I thought you'd changed. God, I always feel like such a whore when I leave you."

"Heather, stop," He said. "Don't ruin it."

"I couldn't possibly ruin it." Heather said. "You already did that." She dressed herself. "I'll see you around Dean." She walked out the door, she leaned up against the door frame and cried.

_**The morning will come  
In the press of every kiss  
With your head upon my chest  
Where I will annoy you  
With every waking breath  
Until you decide to wake up.**_

"Shit!" He said, falling back down onto the bed. He hated this. Why did he always do this? Why couldn't he just tell Julie how he felt instead of following this horrible impulse to hurt someone who meant so much to him? He had told her he loved her last night during. It was wrong, but not untrue. He did love her, just not in the way that she wanted him to, and not in the way that he knew he should. The whole thing was so sick and wrong. He wanted to apologize, to hold her and tell her how wrong he was. That he loved her and that they would be together forever. But he didn't want to lie to her again, and that would be lie. 

_The morning will come  
In the press of every kiss  
With your head upon my chest  
Where I will annoy you  
With every waking breath  
'Til you decide to wake up._

_

* * *

_

Hope you liked it, reviews please!


	2. You Don't See Me: Adam

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or the Duck characters, I do own my OCs. **

**

* * *

**

**Timeline: A few months after Prom Problems**

**Situation: Adam struggles with his feelings for Julie as he sees how happy she is with Luis.**

**Format: **_**Song Lyrics,** Flashback, _Present

**Song: "You Don't See Me" by Josie and The Pussycats (I know they aren't a real band. But I _love _this song, I think it's so pretty!)**

_**This is the place where I sit  
**__**This is the part where  
**__**I love you too much  
**__**Is this as hard as it gets?  
**_**_'Cause I'm getting tired  
__Of pretending I'm tough_**

"Hey Banksie!" Julie smiled at him in the hallway.

"Hey Cat." He said, as she quickly passed him by. He turned around and saw her run to her boyfriend and put her hands over his eyes. When he peeled them off he turned around and kissed her. It made Adam cringe to see her with Luis. He knew she was happy, he just wished she could be happy like that with him. But he had to grin and bear it. After all they were a team.

_**I'm here if you want me  
**__**I'm yours, you can hold me  
**__**I'm empty and taken and  
**__**Tumbling and breakin'**_

"Dude," Charlie said walking up to him. "If you stare at them, someone's going to figure out how in love you are."

"I'm not in love with her." Adam said.

"Right, and pigs fly!" Charlie snorted. "You've loved her since the first time you saw her, at that practice in Minnesota before the Goodwill Games."

"Even if I was," he sighed, "it wouldn't matter. Look at them. They're perfect."

"They aren't perfect." Charlie said, "They aren't even close."

"I'm just invisible." Adam shrugged. "She doesn't see me like that. She never has."

_**'Cause you don't see me  
**__**And you don't need me**_

"_So did you guys hear what happened?" Connie said sitting down at a lunch table on the first day of school._

"_No," the team said, in unison._

"_Julie and Luis decided to get together!" Connie squealed the news as if this was the greatest thing to ever happen._

"_Awesome." Fulton said, on hearing the news. "It should be good."_

"_Sorry man," Charlie said looking at Adam. He knew that Julie's indecisive summer has been hope for his friend. Maybe she would come back and he would finally get to take his chance with her._

"_Whatever," Adam sighed, "at least she'll be happy, not like last year." _

_**And you don't love me  
**__**The way I wish you would  
**__**The way I know you could**_

It had been months and it still killed him every time he saw them together. Julie was still one of his best friends though. He wasn't going to let that get away just because she had yet another boyfriend that wasn't him.

"Hey Cat." He said sitting next to her in calculus class. "How's it going?"

"I have awesome news!" She smiled, "I got early admission to BC! I still have to hold out on the scholarship, but they promised it to me! Did you hear yet?"

"I got in too." He said quietly.

"Adam, that's great!" She said, leaning over and hugging him. "We're going to go to college together!"

"It is great isn't it?" He said, a smile across his face. He didn't think she would be as happy about it as he was, but apparently she was.

_**I dream of worlds  
**__**Where you'd understand  
**__**And I dream a  
**__**Million sleepless nights  
**__**I dream of fire when  
**__**You're touching my hand  
**__**But it twists into smoke  
**__**When I turn on the light**_

"_What would I do without you, Adam?" Julie had said, when he pushed her to meet the early admission deadline for Boston College. He was doing it and he knew she wanted to._

"_Just fade into oblivion I guess," he laughed. "Did you send your highlight tape to them?"_

"_Yeah, the coach said I'll play after freshman season." She said. "They have to show some loyalty to their current starting goalie."_

"_Scooter?" Adam said._

"_Yeah," she said. He knew she hated talking about her ex boyfriend. "I still haven't told him I want to go there."_

"_Are you going to?" He had to ask._

"_He'll probably figure it out when he sees me there." Julie shrugged. "Ok, essay time, 'A significant experience that shaped who you've become.' I would say the Goodwill Games count for that right?" She looked up at the clock. "I've got to go! Thanks again Adam!" She kissed him on the cheek._

_**I'm speechless and faded  
**__**It's too complicated  
**__**Is this how the book ends,  
**__**Nothing but good friends?**_

"So I'm going to be in college with my best friend," she smiled, as they walked out of class. "It doesn't get much better does it?"

"No it doesn't." He said, trying to sound enthusiastic. But he knew it could get better, it could get a lot better. She could love him the same way he loved her. They could be going to college together as a couple, as two people in love, planning to spend the rest of their lives together.

"I've got to meet Luis for lunch," she said, "I'll talk to you later though? We'll plan Boston ok?"

"Sounds good." He said, quietly. He wanted so badly to tell her that he loved her.

_**'Cause you don't see me  
**__**And you don't need me  
**__**And you don't love me  
**__**The way I wish you would**_

"You should talk to her." Charlie said that day at lunch, "tell her how your feel man. You'll kill yourself if you don't."

"Not as long as she's with Luis," Adam said, "I can't break them up. I want her to be happy, and to love me, not miserable and hate me for ending her happy relationship. She doesn't take me seriously anyway."

"She broke up with Scooter because you told her she should." Charlie pointed out. "She must take you at least a little bit serious."

"That was different." He said. "She knew she should do that anyway."

_**This is the place in my heart  
**__**This is the place where  
**__**I'm falling apart  
**__**Isn't this just where we met?  
**__**And is this the last chance  
**__**That I'll ever get?**_

Out on the ice that day, the team was running plays. Adam charged on Julie and scored, the only person to get past her all day.

"I hate it when you do that." She said playfully, as he skated in a circle in front of her. It was the first thing he did to her, score on her.

"Old habits die hard." He laughed as he skated away. Oh and I love you. He added to himself. How was he supposed to tell her, just work it into normal conversation? That didn't make any sense.

_**I wish I was lonely  
**__**Instead of just only  
**__**Crystal and see-through  
**__**And not enough to you**_

"Good practice!" Julie said, walking up to him. "You really made me work today Banks."

"Well, we've got to keep you on your toes if you're going to get that scholarship." He laughed. "I won't take the excuse that you couldn't afford the school Julie the Cat. You promised me four years in Boston, now you have to follow through."

"Yes master," she rolled her eyes. "Look, Luis and I are heading out for some pizza, you wanna come?"

"Nah, you two don't need a third wheel." He said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Call me tonight OK?" She said, running off to her dorm to take a shower. "I want to talk about school!"

"OK, great!" He shouted after her. "I love you." He said at a normal tone when he knew she was out of earshot.

_**'Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
The way I know you could**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Yeah, I'm going to try to make the next few less emo and sad. **


	3. White Houses: Lexi

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or the Duck characters, I do own my OCs.**

**

* * *

Timeline: About two years after "Children of Chaos," the summer after Kitty and Julian's junior year**

**Situation: Kitty, Julian, Andy and Lexi spend an eventful week at the Vanderbilt's house in Cape Cod**

**Format: _Song Lyrics, _**Present

**Song: White Houses by Vanessa Carlton**

_**Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little bungalow with some strange new friends  
Stay up too late, and I'm too thin  
We promise each other it's 'til the end**_

"Are we going to the cape this year?" Andy asked Lexi as they packed up her and Kitty's room for the summer.

"Seriously Lexi," Kitty agreed, "you can't give it to us two summers in a row and then take it away!"

"Its even better this year," Lexi smiled, "My parents said we can have a week, just us. My dad said that he trusts us enough to not destroy the house."

"Will Carson be there?" Julian said, referring to Lexi's neighbor, who was seventeen like them and had a very large and very obvious crush on Kitty.

"Carson lives there the whole summer," Lexi said, "He'll be there, and you have to be nice to him Banks!" She scolded.

"I like Carson," Kitty laughed.

"Yeah you would," Julian said, running over and enveloping her in a bear hug and a huge kiss.

"Gross you two!" Andy said, throwing a pillow at them, "get a room!"

_**Now we're spinning empty bottles  
It's the five of us  
With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust  
I can't resist the day  
No, I can't resist the day**_

"Let's play spin the bottle with the empty!" Lexi giggled, picking up the empty Captain Morgan bottle that had gone into the Pina Coladas they were drinking.

"Sounds good to me!" Carson laughed sitting down, and winking at Kitty.

"Come on, how old are we?" Julian said, putting his arm around her.

"Oh stop it Julian!" Kitty said, "It's just a game! I'm in." She moved to the floor.

"Me too," Andy laughed, "Come on Banksie, let's do it."

"I'll go first" Lexi spun the bottle. It pointed to Andy. They both leaned into the circle and pecked each other, then Andy grabbed her face and gave her a long opened mouth kiss.

"Ew you too!" Kitty said, slapping him, "get a room!"****

Jenny screams out and it's no pose  
'Cause when she dances she goes and goes  
Beer through the nose on an inside joke  
And I'm so excited, I haven't spoken  
And she's so pretty, and she's so sure  
Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her

"_Wouldn't it be nice if we were older?" _Kitty sang and spun around to the old Beach Boys song that blared through the stereo. _"Then we wouldn't have to wait so loo-oong!"_

"Stick with the dancing babe!" Julian said from the couch, "drop the singing!"

"Shut up! You love me!" She danced over to him, straddled him and kissed him hard. She rolled off him and giggled, "Lexi, I think I can affirmatively say this is the best Cape Week yet!" She lifted her beer in the air. "To the best ever!"

"The best ever!" Everyone repeated her toast and chugged the rest of their drinks.

_**Summer's all in bloom  
Summer is ending soon**_

Later that night, Lexi stood out on the deck looking over the bay. Andy came out.

"Hi," he said. "You've been quiet, did I do something wrong?"

"Were you just goofing around before?" She asked. "I mean, it's fine if you were, I just want to know."

"What do you think?" He smiled and kissed her again.****

It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses

Lexi and Kitty were lying in the big king size bed in her parent's room. They were huddled close to each other whispering and giggling.

"Andy kissed me." Lexi whispered.

"I know," Kitty giggled. "We all saw Lex."

"No, he kissed me again," she said, "on the deck, while you and Julian were, well, where were you?"

"No where!" Kitty giggled. ****

Maybe I'm a little bit over my head  
I come undone at the things he said  
And he's so funny in his bright red shirt  
We were all in love and we all got hurt  
I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat  
The smell of gasoline in the summer heat  
Boy, we're going way too fast  
It's all too sweet to last

They were all laying on the beach the next day, nursing the hangover that came from the hard partying the night before.

"I'm never touching a drink again," Kitty moaned.

"Until tonight," Julian laughed. "Come on Kitty Cat, come swimming with me." He got up pulled his shirt off and ran towards the water. Kitty giggled and followed him. Lexi watched them splash each other. She thought to a time almost two years before when they had all first met, she smiled.

"You want to escape?" Andy leaned over and kissed her ear.

"Let's do it!" She smiled, they got up and ran to the car, holding hands and laughing. ****

It's alright  
And I put myself in his hands  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses  
Love, or something ignites in my veins  
And I pray it never fades in white houses

As she pulled her bikini bottom back on afterwards, he smiled. He looked at her. He didn't know why he had never considered Lexi before, but now he was glad he had. But he hadn't realized she was a virgin. He wouldn't have been so casual about it if he had known. He didn't want to be in a relationship with her, and he knew she would probably want to. ****

My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain  
_**On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think  
He's my first mistake**_

That night Lexi sat on the couch with Andy holding his hand. He seemed uneasy. She sensed that. Suddenly she realized that they had made a horrible mistake.

"We're still friends right?" He finally asked after two hours of silence.

"What?" She said, snapping from a daze she was in. "Oh, yeah of course." She lied, she had too, it would screw everything up if she told the truth.****

Maybe you were all faster than me  
We gave each other up so easily  
These silly little wounds will never mend  
I feel so far from where I've been

"It was so great!" Kitty said hugging Lexi, as the boys put the last of their bags into the rental car. "See you in a couple of weeks! Senior year baby!"

"Bye Kitty!" She hugged her. "Call me when you guys get to Minnesota."

"Have a good drive back to Boston Lex!" Julian said, giving her a hug. He got into the car.

"Bye Lexi," Andy said, kissing her on the cheek. "Thanks for a great week."

"Bye Andy," she whispered.

_**So I go, and I will not be back here again  
I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses  
I lied, wrote my injuries all in the dust  
In my heart is the five of us  
In white houses**_

As she put her own bag in her car, she looked at the house. The big gorgeous white house her parents had bought when she was a kid, she had spent every summer of her life in that house. But it would be different now, the house wasn't innocent anymore, she wasn't innocent anymore.

_And you, maybe you'll remember me  
What I gave is yours to keep  
In white houses_

_

* * *

_

I know, focusing a whole one on my two most disliked characters was a gamble, but I thought it was an interesting angle. Also, I know Carson was kind of a throwaway, but I needed a fifth...Review please!


	4. This Night: Adam and Heather

**Author's note: Hey all! I'm a little down on the low review quotient, but it's Friday so I'll just assume you all have lives...Anyway, yeah, here's the next one. I like it, it's nice and fluffy, in constrast to the other three so far.**

**Discalimer: I don't own any of the songs or Duck Characters, I do own my OCs

* * *

Timeline: About a year after "Looking for Myself" **

Situation: Heather and Adam have been working together, and one night they make a connection.

Song: This Night by Billy Joel

Timeline: About a year after "Looking for Myself" 

_**Didn't I say  
I wasn't ready for a romance  
Didn't we promise  
We would only be friends**_

"Heather," Adam ran after her after the meeting they had together, he caught his breath. "Hi."

"Hi Adam," she said. She had taken this assignment in Minneapolis, but she didn't realize that it was for the same company that Adam Banks worked for. She had avoided him except when she absolutely had to. It was strange enough to see him in meetings, but to spend other time with him was out of the question for her.

"Look, I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink or something tonight," He said, "catch up. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Adam, I don't know how good of an idea that would be." Heather said.

"Come on, two old friends getting a drink together," Adam said, "totally innocent. It's only been a year Heather; I'm not ready for anything else."

_**And so we danced  
Though it was only a slow dance  
I started breaking my promises  
Right there and then**_

"So how have you been?" Heather asked. It was a stupid question, she knew how he'd been. "I mean, how are you holding up?"

"I'm OK, actually," he said, "I sold the house, moved in with Charlie. What about you?"

"I'm good," she nodded, "I mean, granted this was step down work load wise from Japan, but that's what I wanted. I'm getting tired of the whole workaholic thing. I'm pretty sure I'm ready to settle down."

"Do you have anyone in mind?" Adam said. "Or is this just a general desire."

"It's just a general desire," Heather said, she listened to the band play. "God, I love this song."

"Do you want to dance," Adam offered his hand. "I mean, friends are allowed to dance right?"

"I'd love to," she laughed. She took his hand and walked out onto the dance floor.

_**Didn't I swear  
There would be no complications  
Didn't you want  
Someone who's seen it all before**_

"It's funny," Adam said, for some reason speaking his mind "I thought that it would be weird, seeing you all of the time."

"It isn't?" She said, "Wow, now I feel really uncomfortable, because you're not as uncomfortable as I am."

"Not as weird as I thought it would be" he laughed, "I mean it's plenty weird." He paused and took a deep breath, he asked her the question he had wanted to "have you seen her?"

"Ah, how did I know you would ask me that," Heather laughed. "Not since she moved to Chicago, about six months ago. But we talk a lot."

"Is she happy?" He wanted her to be.

"It seems like it." Heather said, trying to find the right way. "She's been seeing Portman."

"I knew that," Adam said.

"Really, how?" Heather asked.

"Charlie." He shrugged. "The one thing the Captain does well is keep in touch."

"Right." Heather said. She missed this, the Duck circle that she had once been a part of. The song ended. "Thanks for the dance cake eater."

_**Now that you're here  
It's not the same situation  
Suddenly I don't remember the rules anymore**_

They were walking back to Heather's hotel, just laughing and enjoying themselves. Adam hadn't had this much fun in a long time. Charlie had set him up on a string of dates since the divorce went through a year before. But he hadn't connected with any of those women. It was strange that he was feeling connected to Heather.

"Well, this is me." Heather said when they reached the hotel. "Thanks Adam, I had a good time."

"I did too," he said, "the best time than I've had in a long time." ****

This night is mine  
It's only you and I  
Tomorrow  
Is a long time away  
This night can last forever

"Do you want to come in?" Heather said, "I mean, the hotel bar has really killer dessert and coffee."

"I probably," he took a deep breath, he wasn't sure why he was doing this, "you know what? That sounds great."****

I've been around  
Someone like me should know better  
Falling in love  
Would be the worst thing I could do

Why did she ask him to come in? Of all the people in the world for her to find herself interested in, Adam Banks? It seemed logically wrong in so many ways. First, she had sworn off Ducks a long time ago, second this was Julie's ex husband. But no matter how much of her resisted the idea, how wrong it seemed in her head, it felt right. It was really strange.****

Didn't I say  
I needed time to forget her  
Aren't you running from someone  
Who's not over you?

They ordered coffee and cake and sat for another couple of hours, just laughing and talking. This wasn't what he had expected. He saw someone other than just his ex wife's best friend across the table, for the first time he was seeing Heather, just Heather.****

This night  
You're mine  
It's only you and I  
I'll tell you  
To forget yesterday  
This night we are together

"What time is it?" Heather said, looking around the restaurant. "Oh my God! It's almost two thirty, and we have a meeting at eight. Can you get home alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He said.

"Thanks again." She said. "So I know this isn't a date, and we're just a couple of old friends catching up, but, maybe we could do it again, sometime, like tomorrow, and have it be a date?"

"I'd like that." Adam nodded. 

_This night  
Is mine  
It's only you and I  
Tomorrow  
Is such a long time away  
This night can last forever_

_Tomorrow  
Is such a long time away  
This night can last forever_

_

* * *

_

See, doesn't that make up for Heather's last appearance? I wanted to give her a happy moment. Review Please!


	5. No Surrender: Charlie

**Author's Note: I'm glad that the fic is being read...Also, yes, Andy should be thrown down a flight of stairs. He's a jerk, but every group needs the jerk, also, he used Lexi, who I like, but I know you guys don't. Anyway, yeah, the "This Night" one is great. I'm in love with that song, actually that whole album, "An Innocent Man" I think is the most romantic album ever made, because it's this beautiful love letter to Christie Brinkley, anyway, now that that's out of my system, here's this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or the Duck characters. I do own my OCs

* * *

Timeline: About a year and a half after "Looking for myself"**

Situation: An injury ends Charlie's playing career, so he turns to another dream.

Song: No Surrender by Bruce Springsteen

_**We busted out of class had to get away from those fools  
We learned more from a three minute record than we ever learned in school  
Tonight I hear the neighborhood drummer sound  
I can feel my heart begin to pound  
You say you're tired and you just want to close your eyes and follow your dreams down**_

"Playing hockey is all I ever wanted to do." Charlie said. "It's the only thing I was ever good at, and you're telling me that I can't?"

"Your injury is going to hurt you," the doctor explained. "I'm not saying that you'll never play again, but you might need to start exploring your other options. Is there anything else you could possibly do?"

"My high school is looking for a coach," Charlie said. "I was always really good at coaching."****

We made a promise we swore we'd always remember  
No retreat no surrender  
Like soldiers in the winter's night with a vow to defend  
No retreat no surrender

"You're going to coach Eden Hall?" Fulton said, "seriously?"

"Just until I get better," Charlie said.

"I can't believe you of all people are giving up." Guy said, "I mean, you were always the one who pushed us all to keep going to not give up. When Adam gave up NHL you didn't talk to him for a week."

"Good point," Adam said, "and now here you are, quitting when you're probably only a season away yourself."

"I'm not giving up," Charlie said, "I've always been a better coach than player anyway, it's just a different road. Besides, as soon as I'm cleared to play again I will." ****

Now young faces grow sad and old and hearts of fire grow cold  
We swore blood brothers against the wind  
I'm ready to grow young again

He would have given anything in the world to not have to walk into the office and ask for a job. He knew it wouldn't be denied him, at the very least he'd be an assistant to Orion who was still the head coach.

"So what do you need Conway?" Orion sat down at his desk.

"I need a job." Charlie said, "Look, I get it if there isn't space, I just, I can't play any more."

"Can't or won't?" Orion asked, "you were never one to give up, Charlie."

"Can't," Charlie explained, "I got hurt bad this season, and I tried to work through the pain, but it didn't work. I ended up permanently injuring myself. My playing career is over Coach. I need to find another way. I need to take control of the game."

_**And hear your sister's voice calling us home across the open yards  
Well maybe we could cut someplace of our own  
With these drums and these guitars**_

"So you're really done huh?" Adam said that night.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded, "I'm head JV coach though. Once Orion retires I'll be in charge of the whole program. Maybe I'll make the NHL yet, I won't play but, it'll be something."

"At least you'll make it." Adam said, "At least you didn't give it up."

"Is that regret Banks?" Charlie said, "I thought your newfound love erased all regret."

"Yeah. I think I'm going to ask her to marry me," Adam said, "is that crazy?"

"Yes," Charlie said, "but so is me giving up playing. God, how am I going to tell them?"

"The team?" Adam laughed, "They'll forgive you."

"But we all promised you know?" He said. "Promised that we wouldn't give up, you know?"****

Blood brothers in the stormy night with a vow to defend  
No retreat, baby no surrender

"You're not giving up man," Adam said, "you're finding another way, like you said. Charlie, come on, you're always going to be the captain, hell, if it weren't for you we would have stopped being a team a long time ago."

"Yeah," he said, "I guess so."

"Besides, it'll be great," Adam said, "you'll be good for those kids too. Teach those Cake Eaters a thing or too."

"What like I taught you?" Charlie laughed. "It's been ten years since I coached a team."

"You're a great coach, Charlie," Adam said, "a great leader, those guys would follow you into battle."

_**Now on the street tonight the lights grow dim  
The walls of my room are closing in  
There's a war outside still raging  
you say it ain't ours anymore to win  
**__**I want to sleep beneath peaceful skies in my lover's bed  
with a wide open country in my eyes  
and these romantic dreams in my head**_

Charlie lay in bed. He knew he had to make cuts after the tryouts tomorrow. It wasn't something he was looking forward to. One of the joys of coaching Pee-Wee hockey was no cuts. He never had weed out the weak ones, instead he got to take the kids who weren't as good, the kids like himself, he could teach them make them better. Here, he had twelve slots, and twenty kids. He had tested the water with the rest of the Ducks by calling Russ, rather than tell Fulton and Guy outright. He knew he was keeping the promise, but he was nervous that they wouldn't know.

**_We made a promise we swore we'd always remember  
No retreat no surrender  
Like soldiers in the winter's night with a vow to defend  
No retreat no surrender_ **

_

* * *

_

I thought it was about time I gave Charlie his due, since he always saves the day in my fics. Review please!


	6. The Luckiest: Luis

**Author's Note: This one's kind of cool because it's a situation that I sort of skipped over. That being Luis and Julie's happy time. Also, it's short. But that's because it's fairly to the point.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or Duck characters. I do own my OCs

* * *

Timeline: A few weeks after "Prom Problems" **

Situation: Fluffy fluffy fluffy! Luis loves Julie, Julie loves Luis. Fluffy McFluff fluff!

Song: The Luckiest by Ben Folds

Timeline: A few weeks after "Prom Problems" Timeline: A few weeks after "Prom Problems" 

_**I don't get many things right the first time  
In fact, I am told that a lot  
Now I know all the wrong turns, the stumbles and falls  
Brought me here**_

Luis lay in the tiny dorm bed, with his arms around Julie. She was asleep and it was dark but the tiny strip of moonlight that came through the window lit up her face. He had never been happier than he was in that moment. He loved just holding her. He loved sitting and smelling her hair, listening to the rhythm of her breath. The past few weeks had been amazing. They had slept together almost every night since they got back to Eden Hall. Not had sex, because Julie said she wasn't ready yet, just slept together, in the same bed. He hadn't expected it to be, but it was better.

_**And where was I before the day  
That I first saw your lovely face?  
Now I see it everyday  
And I know  
That I am  
I am  
I am  
The luckiest**_

They walked down to breakfast holding hands. Julie was quiet, and smiling.

"What are you thinking about?" Luis said as he moved his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm thinking about how happy I am." Julie said, "and how lucky I am that you love me so much."

"Yeah, you are pretty lucky aren't you?" Luis smiled. "I'm luckier though."

"Aw, you're cute," She said, kissing him, "and horribly corny."

"I thought you would think I was charming," He laughed. She giggled and kissed him again.

_**What if I'd been born fifty years before you  
In a house on a street where you lived?  
Maybe I'd be outside as you passed on your bike  
Would I know?  
And in a wide sea of eyes  
I see one pair that I recognize**_

"So you haven't slept with her yet?" Portman asked that day, in their dorm room. "But you two have spent every night together since we got back."

"She said she isn't ready," Luis shrugged, "besides, it doesn't matter. I love her man, I'm just happy to spend time with her. I'm just happy to see her everyday, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." He said, "It's just not like you is all."

"I know," Luis smiled, "that's what makes it so great. I'm different with her you know? And I want to be, I want to be good enough for her."

_**And I know  
That I am  
I am  
I am  
The luckiest  
I love you more than I have ever found a way to say to you**_

That night while they lay together silently, he mustered up the courage to say it.

"I love you Julie." He whispered in her ear. He hadn't said it since they got together, because he didn't want to rush it, but he felt it every minute he was with her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she said, snuggling her face into his neck.

"I mean it though," he said, "I really love you."

"I know," She smiled, "I mean it too."

_**Next door there's an old man who lived to his nineties  
And one day passed away in his sleep  
And his wife; she stayed for a couple of days  
And passed away  
I'm sorry, I know that's a strange way to tell you that I know we belong**_

They lay quietly for another few minutes, the words wrapping around them like a second blanket, cozy and safe. They loved each other and that was all that mattered in the world. It was a perfect moment. He closed his eyes and took in the other senses, he could smell her, hear her breathing, feel her hair against his face.

"Luis?" Julie said quietly.

"Mmhmm," he said, his eyes stilled closed.

"I think I'm ready," she said confidently. He stirred.

"Are you sure?" he asked, "Julie, I don't want to pressure you."

"You didn't" she said kissing him softly, "that's why I want to."

"And here I thought that I couldn't get any luckier." He smiled.

**_That I know  
That I am  
I am  
I am  
The luckiest _ **

_

* * *

_

Yeah...I warned you it was fluffy did I not?


	7. Christmas Lullaby: Julie

**Author's Note: Wrote this one quick this morning! Hope everyone enjoys the superbowl! GO COLTS! (I'm not actually a Colts fan, I'm just rooting for them because as a Giant/Saints fan this makes sense) Anyway, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or Duck characters. I do own my OCs**

**

* * *

**

**Timeline: Can't place it exactly, six months after Dean and Julie got married though.**

**Situation: Julie finds out she's pregnant and thinks back on her first pregnancy.**

**Format: _Song Lyrics, _**_Flashback, _Present

**Song: Christmas Lullaby from Songs for a New World by Jason Robert Brown**

_**I'll never have the power to control the land  
Or conquer half the world  
Or claim the sun**_

Julie clutched her stomach. She said a silent prayer, as she waited for the stick to turn blue. Two weeks, it had been two weeks since her period was supposed to come, after the first week she had told Dean, they decided to wait another week before they started thinking about what it could mean. She was thirty years old, she was ready to have a baby. She wanted it more than anything in the world. She and Dean hadn't been trying but they both wanted kids, lots of them. Four was the number they had decided on. What a blessing the baby would be.

_**I'll never be the kind who simply waves her hand  
And has a million people do  
The things I wish I'd done**_

_Julie sat on the bed in the hospital when the doctor came in._

"_I don't know what's happening!" She said panicked. "I started bleeding this morning. That's not supposed to happen right? What's going on"_

"_Julie," Dr. Willis said quietly, "Julie please calm down."_

"_I'll calm down when you tell me what's happening!" She said, her temper flaring. "Is my baby alright?"_

But in the eyes of Heaven  
My place is assured  
I carry with me heaven's grand design  
Gloria, glory, I will sing the name of the Lord  
And He will make me shine

The timer on the microwave went off. She took a deep breath, and pulled the stick out. She heaved a sigh, releasing the tension that was inside of her.

"What is it?" Dean ran over from the living room where he had been pacing. "What happened?"

"It's positive!" She squealed. "It's positive, we're pregnant!"

"It's positive!" He shouted. "It's positive! Fantastic!" He kissed her. "I'm going to be a daddy!"****

And I will be like Mother Mary  
With a blessing in my soul  
And I will give the world my eyes  
So they can see

"_No," she said to the doctor, "no there's been a mistake. I can't have lost this baby, it's something else, it has to be something else!"_

"_Julie, I'm so sorry," she said, "But this happens a lot, you can still try to have children, you're perfectly healthy to. Do you want to call Adam?"_

"_No," she said quietly, "No, I just want to go home."_

"_Can you drive, or do you want to call a cab?" the doctor was being so careful._

"_No, I can get there." She had gone past panic to this serene state of shock. "Thank you, for your time." _

_**And I will be like Mother Mary  
With a blessing in my soul  
And the future of the world inside of me **_

Julie and Dean walked hand and hand into the church. She had promised herself this. She was going to do it right this time. She knelt before the statue of the Virgin Mary.

"Thank you," she said, as she lit a candle. "Thank you for this incredible blessing. I know you hold my first baby, but I ask you to let me hold this one." She looked over at Dean. "Please, this is all I want."****

In the eyes of Heaven  
My place is assured  
I carry with me heaven's grand design  
Gloria, glory I will sing the name of the Lord  
And He will make me shine

_She wandered unaware upstairs and climbed into bed. She began to cry softly. This wasn't supposed to happen. This happened to other people, you heard stories about couples who lost babies, but it's not supposed to happen to you. She didn't want to be a story, she didn't want to be one of those women. She lay there for hours, she didn't know how many passed._

"_Julie?" Adam's voice echoed up the stairs. "I'm home. Jules? Where are you?" She heard him walk into the room, she rolled over and looked at him. "Julie? Baby, what's wrong?" He came over and sat down on the foot of the bed. "Are you feeling alright?"_

"_I lost it Adam." She said, her silent tears turning into sobs. "The baby, I lost the baby." He looked at her with a mix of confusion and sadness. "I'm so sorry."_

"_No," he said, holding her, "Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything. This wasn't you."_

And I will be like Mother Mary  
With a blessing in my soul  
And I will give the world my eyes  
So they can see  
And I will be like Mother Mary  
With a blessing in my soul  
And the future of the world inside of me

Julie and Dean lay in bed that night, an overwhelming sense of joy surrounding them, but Julie was careful to control her joy.

"What are you thinking about?" Dean said, when he saw the smile on her face.

"I'm thinking about what a miracle my life is." Julie said, "I'm thinking about the miracle that's inside of me right now."

"You're scared," he said looking at her. "I know you, you're scared."

"Just a little nervous," she explained. "I've been here before remember?"

"Don't think about it." He said, wrapping his arms around her. "We started over remember? It's not going to happen again. This is going to be a healthy beautiful baby boy."

"So it's a boy?" Julie laughed. "What if it's a girl?"

"It's a boy," he said, "or a girl. But it's ours Julie."

"I know," she said, her eyes shut tightly, "it's ours."****

And I will be like Mother Mary  
With the power in my veins  
To believe in all the things  
I've yet to be  
And I will be like Mother Mary  
And I'll suffer any pains  
For the future of the world  
For the future of the world  
Inside of me...


	8. Lose it All: Kitty

**Author's Note: So the Colts won! Yay Peyton! Anyway, here we have some more fluff, some Kitty and Julian action!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or Duck characters, I do own my OCs

* * *

Timeline: Midwinter of Julian and Kitty's senior year at Eden Hall **

Situation: Julian pops the question. Kitty hesitates. Dean freaks out. Julie is concerned.

Song: Lose it All by Backstreet Boys

Timeline: Midwinter of Julian and Kitty's senior year at Eden Hall 

_**Oh no  
Take what you need 'cause I can't hold my breath  
Say what you feel 'cause I got nothing left, oh  
I made a promise to myself last night  
I'm gonna keep it if it's wrong or right**_

Kitty sat at her desk, tapping her pen against a notebook. She wasn't getting anywhere. She had no focus. She and Julian had fought, and that was all that her mind was on. But she had a hug calculus test the next day, she had to study. It had been the same fight they'd been having since school started: the college fight. She had decided she didn't want to play college hockey, she was looking at Loyola College in New Orleans, because she loved the school and the city. He had been offered a full ride to The University of Michigan. She never said she wanted to break up, neither did he, but it was there under the surface. Under the "How can you go so far away from me?" and the "Why don't you just want me to be happy?" was "Does this mean we're over?" She didn't want it to be over. There was a knock on the door. She got up and answered it.

"Julian?" She said, staring at him.

"Kitty, I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now," He said, he must have run all the way from the parking lot and up the stairs because he was panting. "But can we talk?"

"I'm studying," she said shortly, pointing to her books.

"Please?" He looked at her.

"Fine come in." She said, opening the door all the way.****

And if I lose it all  
There'll be nothing left to lose and I would take the fall

"So I know we've been fighting a lot," he said, once he sat down and caught his breath. "And I know we want to go to college in entirely different places. But I think I have a solution."

_Please don't say to break up, please! _She thought to herself.

"I think we should get engaged." He said it with this huge smile on his face. She looked at him completely flabbergasted. He got off the bed, kneeled down in front of her. "Kitty, I love you, will you marry me?"

_**'Cause knowing you are out there breathing  
It's so wonderful, it's a chance I take even if I break it  
I lose it all, if I lose it all  
Wouldn't matter anyway**_

She stared at him for a couple of seconds, then came to her senses.

"No," she said, trying not to laugh hysterically. "Julian, we can't get engaged!"

"Why not?" He asked seriously, "Come on, we love each other, I want to marry you Kitty, I have for years. I'm not saying let's get married right away, we should wait until we graduate from college, but let's do this."

"Julian, we're eighteen," She said, stammering, "we're still in high school. And we're going to colleges in two completely separate parts of the country next year. And our parents? Oh my God, what would my dad say?"

"So you don't want to marry me?" He said, standing up.

"I didn't say that, it's just," She sighed, "Julian, I didn't expect this. Give me some time OK?"****

Don't change a thing, perfect as you are  
Time has a way, time is all I've got  
If my heart should shatter watching you  
That'd be one less thing I'd have to prove

"He proposed?" Lexi said, completely shocked. "You thought he was going to break up with you, and he proposed? Seriously, you are the luckiest girl to walk the earth."

"Don't do that right now, Lex," Kitty said, "I don't know what to do. I can't say yes, I mean, I can't be engaged. But I can't say no, because if I say no, I could lose Julian."

"Count your blessings, Kitty," Lexi said quietly. "Your amazing boyfriend wants to marry you. It's not really a bad thing. You could be in my situation."

"I've been telling you for months to get out of that situation." Kitty said. "Stop letting him use you."

"We can't all have Julians, Kitty," she said. "Look, I'm fine OK? You do what you need to do." ****

And if I lose it all  
There'll be nothing left to lose and I would take the fall  
'Cause knowing you are out there breathing  
It's so wonderful, it's a chance I take even if I break it  
I lose it all, if I lose it all

Later that night she called him. She didn't want to say what she had to say over the phone, but she didn't have a car, and he did.

"Hi," he said answering the phone.

"Hi," she said. "Can you come over again?"

"Yeah," he said, "I'll be right there." She sat and waited. When he came in she had a huge smiled on her face.

"I want to do it." She said, "I want to get married, I mean, after college, but I want to know that it's there."****

Heaven will be waiting when I fall into your open arms  
I believe you'll find me there  
You'll find me there

She stood outside of her house, holding Julian's hand. They had taken the drive, all the hours of it, because she wanted to tell her parents in person, not over the phone that she was engaged. A few nights before Heather and Adam's response had been surprisingly supportive. They gave the stipulation that they wanted them to wait until they were both out of college and had jobs before they got married. Since this was Kitty and Julian's plan already they didn't have a problem with it. But they were more nervous about Dean and Julie's reaction. Adam and Heather had seen the two of them together, everyday for the past four years, Julie and Dean had a far more infrequent picture of the relationship. She didn't know what she was going to say, or what they would do.

"Are you ready?" Julian said. Kitty took a deep breath.

"Yeah," she said, "let's go."_**  
**__**  
And if I lose it all  
There'll be nothing left to lose and I would take the fall  
'Cause knowing you are out there breathing**_

"Absolutely not!" Dean said, fuming walked back and forth.

"Dad, hear us out!" Kitty said standing up.

"Hear you out?" He said, "Kitty, you're 18, you can't get married. What about college? Are you going to give up Loyola for him?"

"No!" She shouted back at him, "We're not getting married until after college. We just want to be engaged. And like you said, I'm 18, you can't stop me."

"Dean, Julian," Julie said, calmly, "would you mind leaving me and Kitty alone for a few minutes?" Julian stood up and walked into the kitchen, Dean went to follow him. "No, no," Julie stopped him, "you go upstairs. Don't kill him."

_**It's so wonderful, it's a chance I take even if I break it  
I lose it all, if I lose it all**_

"You're sure you want to do this, Kitty?" Julie said sitting down with her daughter. "If you are, I support you. But I don't want you to, well, don't forget I was married right after college, I don't want you repeating my mistake."

"Mom, I love him," Kitty said. "And I'm not you, and he's not Adam. I want to marry him. But I want you and Dad to be happy for me, I want you to support it. We drove all this way so that we could really talk to you about it, not for Dad to yell at us and tell us how stupid we are."

"I'll talk to your Dad." Julie said. "I can't say that I think this is the best choice Katherine Anne," Kitty shivered at the use of her full name, "But if it's what you want,"

"It is," Kitty smiled. "It really is."

"Then there's no question." Julie said quietly, and hugged her. "Congratulations. What are you going to tell your brothers?" They both started laughing. ****

And if I lose it all  
There'll be nothing left to lose and I would take the fall  
'Cause knowing you are out there breathing  
**_It's so wonderful, it's a chance I take even if I break it  
I lose it all, if I lose it all  
Wouldn't matter anyway_ **

_

* * *

_

Review please! Thank you!


	9. I Know Him So Well: Julie

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I know it's been a little while, and by that I mean like two days right? Well, I've been waiting for inspiration, also working on my other story, "The Happiest Ducks on Earth" It's out of continuity, which is fairly obvious from the first couple of words, but its a fun little piece of fluff. Anyway, now that I'm done pimping my other stuff, here's this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or Duck characters, I do own my OCs**

**

* * *

**

**Timeline: The winter after Prom Problems.**

**Situation: Julie and Luis break up**

**Format: _Song Lyrics, _**_Flashback, _Present

**Song: I know Him So Well from Chess**

_**Nothing is so good it lasts eternally  
Perfect situations must go wrong  
But this has never yet prevented me  
Wanting far too much for far too long**_

She was dreading going back to school, dreading seeing him every day. How was she going to deal with this? Her boyfriend, who she loved more than anyone else in the world and he betrayed her.

"Julie?" Her mother's voice came up the stairs. "Honey, Luis is on the phone."

"I'm not talking to him!" She shouted back, slamming the door. How could he do this to her?

_**Looking back I could have played it differently  
Won a few more moments, who can tell?  
But it took time to understand the man  
Now at least I know I know him well**_

"_He'll be so happy to see you early Julie!" Mrs. Mendoza said. "He's just down the street at a friends house."_

"_Thanks!" She smiled, and walked down towards the house where there was obviously a party. She had decided to surprise Luis, showing up in Miami, a day earlier than she originally planned. The party looked fun, and it would be so great to see him again, it had been one of the longest weeks of her life._

"_Hey there, pretty girl," a boy walked up to her, "welcome! How can I help you?" She laughed, this kid was obviously drunk._

"_Uh, I'm Julie Gaffney," she started, "I'm looking for,"_

"_Luis!" He said, "you're Luis's Julie! He talks about you all the time. It's nice to finally meet you!" **  
**_

_**Wasn't it good?  
Oh so good  
Wasn't he fine?**_

"You want to talk about it?" Jane Gaffney said, walking into her daughter's bed room. "You're going to have to see him tomorrow, and you still have half a season left."

"I just can't believe it." She said, "I mean, I should have seen it coming. He is still Luis, but I just, I thought, he seemed so different Mom!"

"I know sweetheart." Her mom said cradling her head. "I know. Are you all packed?"

"Mom!" Julie said. "Do I really have to go back?"

**_Oh so fine  
Isn't it madness?  
He can't be mine?_**

"_Come on," the kid who was having the part, "I'll help you find him. Do you want a drink?"_

"_No, I'm fine," she said. "Thanks though." She would drink later, after she had seen Luis._

"_I think he went upstairs." The kid said, "Yeah, he definitely did, probably wanted to lie down after drinking too much." They walked up the stairs. "In here." He pointed to the door._

"_Thanks," Julie said. She opened the door._

But in the end he needs a little bit more than me  
More security  
He needs his fantasy and freedom  
I know him so well

Later that night the phone rang. Julie was sitting on the couch. She stared at the cordless, she knew it was him. She just knew it, but she picked up the phone to have the satisfaction of hanging up on him.

"Hello?" She said.

"Julie?" A male voice on the other end came through.

"I don't want to talk to you!" She said, dead set against talking to Luis. She pressed the off button on the phone. It rang again. "Ok, what part of I don't want to talk to you do you not understand."

"Julie, it's Adam," he said, sounding confused, "no one's heard from you in a couple of days, is everything OK?"

_**No one in your life is with you constantly  
No one is completely on your side  
And though I move my world to be with him  
Still the gap between us is too wide**_

_Julie took a deep breath and opened the door. She tried to imagine how he would react when he saw her. She looked over to the bed and gasped._

"_Luis?" She said, quietly, she couldn't believe her eyes. There he was kissing some skinny trampy girl with a bad dye job, wearing nothing but a pink bra. He opened his eyes._

"_Julie!" He exclaimed._

"_Julie?" the tramp said. "I know you're drunk but try to call me the right name."_

_**Looking back I could have played it differently  
Looking back I could have played it some other way**_

"He's dead," Adam said matter of factly, "I mean, literally, he will be killed."

"No," Julie said, "don't do that, Adam, please." Although she had thought of it herself.

"Oh I won't do anything," Adam said, "but I can't speak for Portman, or Fulton, or Heather for that matter." Julie laughed at the idea of her petite blonde room mate taking on Luis. "Look, I'll see you tomorrow alright."

"Yeah," she said, "thanks for checking on me Adam."

**_Learned about the man before I fell  
I was just a little careless maybe  
But I was ever so much younger then  
Now at least I know him well  
Now at least  
I know I know him well_**

"_Julie," he repeated standing up, "What are you doing here? You're early."_

"_Obviously," Julie said, shaking her head, "God, I'm an idiot." She turned around and walked out._

"_Wait, Julie!" He stood up and ran after her. "Julie!" He grabbed her and stopped her when she had gotten right outside of the door._

"_Who is she?" Julie said, between sobs._

"_She's no one," He said, "Julie nothing happened!"_

"_It didn't look like nothing." She said._

Wasn't it good?  
Oh so good  
Wasn't he fine?  
Oh so fine

She sighed quietly. She knew she had to talk to him, but she didn't want to. She picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" She heard him answer on the first ring.

"I don't want you to talk to me." She said.

"Julie?" Luis said, "Look, I told you."

"I don't want you to talk me, tomorrow, or for the rest of the year, or ever again." She said, just thinking about him made her begin to cry again. "If you need to communicate with me while we're playing, that is the only time I'll talk to you. Do you understand me?"

"Julie, please," He said, she could hear the tears in his voice. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, "but obviously it wasn't enough."

_**Isn't it madness  
He won't be mine?**_

"_How long?" Julie asked, standing out there trying to hold back tears._

"_What?" He asked. "How long? What does that mean?"_

"_How long have you been screwing around?" She said. "How long, how many girls? Are there girls at school too Luis? Was I not enough for you?"_

"_Julie, you've always been enough," he said, walking up and trying to hold her, she pulled away. "She's just someone I met, it just happened. I love you."_

"_No," she shook her head, "No! This is why I knew I shouldn't do this! I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved with you."**  
**_

_**Didn't I know How it would go?  
If I knew from the start  
Why am I falling apart?**_

The next day Julie moved her bags into her dorm room, Heather was already waiting for her.

"Sweetheart!" Heather gasped giving her a huge hug. "How are you? Are you alright?"

"I'm OK," Julie nodded, "Or I will be."

"I gave him a really horrible look when I went to say hi to Dean." Heather said. "I wanted to kill him, but I know you asked me not too. Dean asked if he can at least kick his ass." Julie laughed for the first time it what felt like years.

"Thanks Heather," Julie said. "It serves me right. I shouldn't have ever given him my heart anyway. Players play," she sighed, sat down on the bed and started crying again, "but I didn't think he would play me. I thought he loved me." ****

Wasn't it good?  
Wasn't he fine  
Isn't it madness  
He won't be mine?  
Isn't it madness  
He won't be mine?

"_Julie, I love you," he repeated, "please, don't do this."_

"_We're done, we're over," she said, quietly, "I can't do this anymore, not if I don't trust you."_

"_No, no baby," he said, trying again to hold her. "You can trust me. I love you so much. Don't do this."_

"_I love you too," she said, she kissed him on the cheek. Then she ran away crying.**  
**_

_**But in the end he needs a little bit more than me -  
More security  
He needs his fantasy and freedom**_

Later that day Julie took a walk around the school. It was torture everything reminded her of him. The bench where they used to sit and talk and kiss, which was also the place where they decided to go to the prom together. She walked over and sat on it. She looked over and saw him, coming towards her. She wasn't going to let him see her cry again. She stood up, looked him right in the eye, turned around and walked away. It wasn't until she found an arc to duck into and started crying.

**_I know him so well  
It took time to understand him  
I know him so well._ **

_

* * *

_

Revue Please!


	10. The One: Portman

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or Duck characters. I do own my OCs...I also don't own Casablanca, which is referenced heavily in this one.

* * *

Timeline: About six months after Looking for Myself **

Situation: Once again, Julie and Dean meet at the bar...this time though, she takes a chance

Song: The One by Backstreet Boys (I know I already did a BSB song, but I love them, and this song fit in well.)

Timeline: About six months after Looking for Myself 

_**I'll be the one **_

I guess you were lost when I met you  
Still there were tears in your eyes  
So out of trust and I knew  
No more than mysteries and lies

It was a normal night at the bar. Not the roadside one the Dean and Luis had at first planned on buying but another, trendier one in the city, that they bought. It had been doing well, they were busy every night. It was strange for them, who weren't used to the trendy young working crowd, more the slightly older middle class working types. But there was more money in this one, so they chose it instead. IT worked out really well. They still tended and always managed to be friends with a large number of their regular customers.

"Dean," Luis said, as he poured a red head a white Russian, "literary bar hoppers." He motioned his head towards a table where a group of young female book editors had entered, they came in at least once a week, he liked to talk to them, they were fun, smart and usually ordered big.

"I'll go say hi," he smiled, and walked over. "Ladies," he smiled.

"Hi, Dean," one of them smiled at him, "First round on the house today, we have a new friend with us." ****

There you are, wild and free  
Reachin' out like you needed me

"I'm not sure you girls bringing someone new in gets a you a free round," he laughed, flirting was part of the job, not the part that he liked lately, the past six months had been lonely and weird for him, he was trying to forget Julie, but it wasn't going that well. "I think I have to meet her first."

"She's in the bathroom," Another one of them said, "oh here she comes now!" She pointed, his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. "Julie, this is"

"Dean," she said, breathlessly. "Hi."

"You two already know each other?" One of the other girls said.

"We, uh," Julie struggled to find the explanation of their relationship, "we went to high school together."

"Then you know Luis too?" The other squealed, "OK, Dean, we have to get a free round out of this, we reunited you with an old friend!"

"Yeah," he said, softly, "of course. What can I get for you?"

_**A helping hand to make it right  
I am holding you all through the night**_

He walked back over to the bar.

"Hey man," Luis said, "the usuals for them?"

"Julie's here," he said. "She's with them."

"Julie's in Chicago?" Luis said, "No way! I thought she was in New York, with Heather."

"Apparently not," He shrugged, "Because she is over there, sitting at that table waiting for a cosmopolitan."

"Julie doesn't drink cosmos!" Luis laughed, "she's a beer girl. Bring her a Corona."

"It's not what she ordered," he shrugged. Luis looked at him. "I'm fine man, OK?"

"She's divorced now," Luis said, "it's been six months. It's not like the last time you two talked."

"She cried," He said, "I told her I loved her and she cried and hung up on me."

"She had just told her husband that she was divorcing him!" Luis said, "You can't really blame her for freaking out." He grabbed a Corona from one of the fridges and stuck a lime in it. "Bring her the beer, tell her it's from me." ****

I'll be the one (I'll be the one)  
Who will make all your sorrows undone  
I'll be the light (I'll be the light)

"Ok, here you are," he said with a smile, "Four cosmos and a Corona." He looked at Julie.

"This isn't what I ordered," Julie said sternly.

"Luis refused to mix you the drink," Dean shrugged, "and since it's on the house, we get to pick."

"Fine," she said, picking it up, and then standing up. "Excuse me girls, I have an ex boyfriend to reprimand."

"Luis is her ex?" One of them asked, "Really? Well, that's fun."

_**When you feel like there's nowhere to run  
I'll be the one**_

"You ever hear of giving the customer what they order?" Julie said sitting on a barstool.

"Yeah, when the customer orders a drink that you know they hate," Luis said, "you make exceptions."

"How do you know I hate it?" Julie said, "maybe I tried new things in New York."

"I believe that Heather had you try a cosmopolitan," Luis shrugged, "I refuse to believe that you enjoyed it. Besides, the Corona was for old times sakes."

"Ah, right," She smiled, taking a sip. "What about your partner? How's he doing?"

"Not so good," Luis said leaning in, "see, this girl who he's loved like, forever, totally rejected him."

"Maybe the girl wasn't ready for what he wanted," She said, seriously.

"Maybe she was afraid?" He said. "Maybe she's still afraid?"

"Maybe she just got divorced and doesn't want to hurt him," She said.

"Like I said," Luis shrugged, "She's afraid." ****

To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright  
'Cause my faith is gone  
And I want to take you from darkness to light

Dean walked over to the bar where Julie and Luis were laughing. He looked at her, god she was beautiful. She always had been, but it amazed him that she looked more beautiful every time he saw her.

"Hey Portman," Julie smiled, as he walked over.

"Alright, well," Luis said, faux-casually, "As Dean already circulated, it's now my turn. See you later."

"Bye," she said, as he kissed her on the cheek. "So, you're the totally cute bar guy who like flirts with us all the time," she said imitating the way the other girls spoke. "I thought you were buying that other bar."

"Then this one became available," he explained, "Luis liked it better, and we could make a better profit. So here we are. Are you going to stop walking into my bars ever?"

"Shut up," she said, "you totally love that I'm your Ilsa."

"We'll always have Los Angeles?" He said in a questioning tone. "How are you doing?"

"I'm OK," she said, sensing his seriousness. "Six official months, it's weird."

"I'm sorry that I made it worse." He said.

"You didn't," she shook her head. "If anything, you helped."****

There you are, wild and free  
Reachin' out like you needed me  
A helping hand to make it right  
I am holding you all through the night

"Helped?" He said, "really, how did I help?"

"I had to start all over you know?" Julie explained, "everything was so new and hard. There were days that I felt completely worthless, and then I would remember, there was someone who loved me. I was loveable. It helped, a lot actually."

"I'm glad it was good for something," he said. "I know my timing wasn't great."

"I'm sorry," she said, "for how I reacted. I wasn't fair to you, but in my defense, it had been a kind of an emotional day."****

I'll be the one (I'll be the one)  
Who will make all your sorrows undone  
I'll be the light (I'll be the light)  
When you feel like there's nowhere to run  
I'll be the one  
To hold you, and make sure that you'll be alright

"No," he said, "no, I shouldn't have done what I did. I wasn't thinking of you, just myself. Looking out for Portman, you know?"

"It's fine," she said, "well, now we live in the same city."

"Yeah," he said, "and your coworkers are regulars in my bar."

"So we'll probably be seeing each other a lot," Julie stopped. "Well, you already bought me a drink."****

You need me like I need you  
We can share our dreams comin' true  
I can show you what true love means  
Just take me hand, baby please...

She leaned in and kissed him. He sat, completely stunned. He wasn't expecting it. Actually he expected her to walk out and never come back in.

"What was that for?" He asked, trying to be cool, although he couldn't stop smiling. She shrugged.

"It just felt right." She smiled. "You know, we never really got our shot."

"You want to give it a shot?" He said, surprised.

"Why not?" She smiled, and picked up her beer. "Here's looking at you, kid." 

_I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run  
To make it alright  
I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run  
To make it alright  
I'll be the one_

_To hold you, and make sure that you'll be alright  
I'll be the one_

_

* * *

_

Reviews please!


	11. Everbody Loves You Now: Kitty and Julian

**Author's Note: So I went in a totally different direction with this. I'm really not so sure how much I like this one, I may even delete it. But, like I said, it's something a little different, and I thought I'd throw it out there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or Duck characters. I do own my OCs**

**

* * *

**

**Timeline: A year after Kitty and Julian's graduation from college.**

**Situation: As they grow up, Kitty and Julian go in very separate directions, but find their way back to eachother.**

**Format: _Song Lyrics, _**_Flashback, _Present

**Song: Everybody Loves You Now by Billy Joel**

_**Baby all the lights are turned on you  
Now you're in the center of the stage  
Ev'rything revolves on what you do  
Ah, you are in your prime  
You've come of age**_

"Where is this club?" Kitty said, rolling her eyes, "I mean, seriously, we've been driving for like ever. It better be worth it!"

"Hey, wherever Kitty Portman, world renowned party girl goes, is the new hot spot." Her boyfriend Kyle said, kissing her neck.

"Uh, not if it's lame to begin with." She laughed. She suddenly her ear tuned to the sound that was coming out of the radio in the front driver's seat.

_Banks has the puck on a breakaway! He skates down, keeps moving, he's flying he scores!_

"Julio," she said, to the driver, "what are you listening to?"

"Hockey game," he responded, "I'll turn it of if you want."

"Who's playing?" She said.

"Kitty, since when do you like hockey?" Kyle laughed.

"I used to play hockey," she said, "I was good too."

"It's the Devils verse the Ducks," Julio said. "The Devils have this great new rooky,"

"Julian Banks," she said quietly.

_**You can always have your way somehow  
'Cause ev'rybody loves you now**_

"_I feel like I don't even know you anymore!" He said, "seriously, Kitty, what's going on with you?"_

"_What do you want from me?" She said, "I'm not going to just sit around. If I want to go out with my friends, I'm going to."_

"_I don't mind you going out with your friends," Julian said, "I'm worried that every time I call you, which is every day, and I'm always the one to call, by the way, you're out partying."_

"_So what?" She said, "what do you care?"_

"_You're my fiancée!" He said, "I love you." _

You can walk away from your mistakes  
You can turn your back on what you do  
Just a little smile is all it takes  
And you can have your cake and eat it too

"Kitty! Over here!" The paparazzi shouted. She posed and smiled, just like she knew she was supposed to. She loved living in LA, hanging with the fast trendy crowd that she did, usually, but tonight she was distracted. It wasn't like she didn't think about Julian ever, you don't go from being engaged to never thinking about someone in one fall swoop. But tonight it was intensified. He was in LA, he was in her city, she had already been to a few clubs, who knows he might be in one of them.

"Where are you tonight Katherine Anne?" she said out loud to herself.

"You OK babe?" Kyle said, taking her hand. He was cute, sweet, and fun, just like every guy in her long string of boyfriends. They were all great, but they were all missing something. She hated to admit what the something was. "You've been weird since the limo."

"I'm just a little out of it is all." She shrugged. "Come, on let's have a good time."

_**Loneliness will get to you somehow  
But ev'rybody loves you now**_

"_What do you mean it's over?" Julian said, "Kitty, I didn't fly down here to end out engagement!"_

"_Did you fly down here to criticize me?" She asked, "Because it's all you've done since you got here?"_

"_Come on," he said, "can't we talk about this?"_

"_Julian, we shouldn't have gotten engaged to begin with," she said, "it was a stupid childish idea. We should have ended it a long time ago."_

"_You don't know what you're talking about." He shook his head, "Come on, you're just nervous, about graduation and the movie."_

"_I'm not nervous," she shook her head, "I just don't think there's room in my life for you anymore." _

Ah, they all want your white body  
And they await your reply

"Dude," Julian said, "look, I don't want to go out tonight. I'm bushed."

"We just won!" One of Julian's team mates said, "you won it for us, and we're in LA, let's just head to a club, get a table, maybe star watch? This place that I found, apparently Kitty Portman goes there all the time."

"Kitty Portman?" Julian perked up, "What? Why would I care if some stupid skank of an actress goes to this club?"

"Yeah, cause none of us see the way you're obsessed with her," his friend rolled his eyes. "You buy every tabloid with her on the cover."

"Fine, I'll go out." He said, "But I'm not obsessed with Kitty Portman."

_**Ah, but between you and me and the  
Staten Island ferry So do I**_

"_She broke up with you?" Lexi said over the phone. "I'm sorry, Julian, really."_

"_It's just so," he shook his head, "she's not the same person anymore you know?"_

"_I know," Lexi agreed, "she changed when she went down there. And now this whole Kitty the actress thing, it's weird, you know? She's so obsessed with it, she's definitely not our Kitty Cat anymore."_

"_Yeah," he said quietly. "I can't believe we're not going to get married."_

"_Look, if you need anything give me a call OK?" Lexi said, "I'm going to be working in New York, and you're going to be playing in Jersey."_

"_Yeah," Julian said, "Thanks Lex."_

All the people want to know your name  
Soon there will be lines outside your door  
Feelings do not matter in your game  
'Cause nothing's gonna touch you anymore

"What did I tell you?" The teammate said, "the Jersey boys, triumph."

"Yeah," Julian said, glancing around. He wasn't sure what would be better, if she was there or wasn't there.

"And there's your girlfriend." He pointed to the dance floor.

"If you want to get technical," Julian said, "she's my ex fiancée."

"What?" he said, "You were engaged to her?"

"We were together for eight years." He shrugged, "we broke up about a year ago. God she's beautiful."

_**So your life is only living anyhow  
And ev'rybody loves you now**_

"Miss Portman?" One of the club hostesses stopped her while she danced with one of her girlfriends. "I'm sorry, um, there's a table of VIPs, who were wondering if you wanted to have a drink with them."

"Who are these VIPs?" Kitty said stopping.

"Some hockey players from New Jersey?" The hostess said trying to sound casual.

"Hockey players?" Kitty said a glitter of happiness in her eyes. "Really? Ok, take me over."

**_Close your eyes when you don't want to see  
And stay at home when you don't want to go _**

She walked over to the table. There he was, his big puppy dog eyes, his floppy blonde hair. She couldn't believe that he was actually sitting at a table, a dozen feet away from her. She had stopped a million times on ESPN and watched the commentators talk about his career. He was doing so well, this is what he had always wanted. She knew that Adam must be the proudest man in the country, and he probably flew around telling everyone about his son, the hottest new player in the NHL. She thought of her own parents, and her brothers and sisters, she wondered what they thought of her.

He couldn't believe she came over, he didn't know what to say, what to do. It had been a year and now she was this huge movie star, although her fame was more for her partying habits than her acting. He was playing pro hockey, they lived on separate coasts, on separate wave lengths. But he couldn't stop picking up a tabloid when he saw her on the cover, and he liked to think that if she saw people on ESPN discussing him she stopped and watched it. But this was a fantasy, and one that very few people even knew about.

"Julian," she said, "wow, it's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too," he smiled, he barely recognized her. She was so thin, her hair was straightened, he hated when she straightened her hair, she was wearing what looked like half a top, this wasn't the girl he loved. This wasn't his Kitty, this was someone else. He looked at her, he knew she was lost. "So, Katherine Anne," she glared at him with her fierce grey eyes, finally some of the girl he remembered, "None of these guys believe that you were my fiancée."

_**Only speak to those who will agree  
Yeah, and close your mind when you don't want  
to know  
You have lost your innocence somehow  
But ev'rybody loves you now**_

"_Are you happy out there?" Luis said. "Are you proud of yourself?"_

"_Uncle Luis," she said, "I know you read it, but it's not true! I've never even tried cocaine."_

"_A year ago I would have believed you Kitty Cat," he sighed, "but we don't know you anymore. You don't come home, ever. The twins started Eden Hall, you haven't even called them. Your mom hasn't gotten out of bed. Marie keeps asking what you did that was so horrible, your dad has to keep picking up your grandma at church, because she stays there, saying rosaries until the priest calls him, meanwhile he's trying to keep you mom sane, and hide how ashamed he is of you in front of Marie, and everyone else. You are killing your family."_

"_He's ashamed of me?" Kitty whimpered. She and her father had butted heads a lot, but she had always known that he loved her and was proud of her. "Are you ashamed of me too?"_

"_I can't say that I'm proud of you," he said. "But I love you."_

_**Ah. you know that nothin' lasts forever  
And it's all been done before**_

She sat and talked with his team mates. She laughed and was charming, she asked about the game, how they all played, that kind of thing. Occasionally someone would make her laugh, and then he would see a glimpse of the girl he loved. But it was rare, she mostly looked bored, and tired and like she was crying out for help. He wanted to call back to her, tell her that he was here, but he didn't even know how to start. As the night went on everyone trickled out. They were left, just the two of them.

"You hate me," she said, tears in her eyes.

"No, Kitty," he said, "I don't."

"You do, everyone hates me," she said, "you, my father, my brothers, Lexi, even Luis, who always loved me, who forgave me everything, even the things my father couldn't," Julian knew what that meant, it meant the engagement, something Dean Portman never liked, "he washed his hands of me. My mom won't talk to me, and she won't let me talk to Marie, who's the only one left at home now."

"Deena still loves you," Julian said, "she's seen the movie like seventy times."

"Deena," Kitty sighed, "Deena and hundreds of girls like her. God, what's wrong with me! I'm so tired Julian, I'm tired of being Kitty Portman, party girl, hot young actress. When you called me Katherine Anne tonight," she sighed, "God that woke me up. I wish I could be you," She said. "God, how many times in a conversation does Adam tell you he's proud of you?"

_**Ah but you ain't got the time  
To go to Cold Spring Harbor no more**_

"I read that article too," Julian said. "I didn't believe any of it."

"Really?" She said, "you didn't believe that I was seen in club bathrooms all over LA snorting coke, shooting heroin, smoking meth and having outrageous crazy sex with half of young Hollywood?"

"No," he said, "Because I know that somewhere, inside of this new party girl is little Kitty Portman, who I met when I was fourteen. The girl who wouldn't let Andy Powell touch her, because she didn't know him well enough. The girl who was afraid to kiss me because it might upset her best friend, and her mother. The girl who used to come over to my house and play with my little sister, who drove to Chicago with me, just so we could tell her parents we were engaged. The girl who spent all of the money she made the summer before freshman year of college to fly up to Michigan to see me on our birthday. That girl is still there."

"I wish I believed it like you do." She said, "That whole life seems so far away. I must have really hurt you."

"You did," he said, "what hurt most though, wasn't that you didn't want to marry me. What hurt most was that you went away, you left and I had to watch you on TV, and see you in the papers, and you always looked so happy, but I knew you weren't."

"Is it too late for us?" She said quietly. "I still love you, I love you so much."

"It's not too late," he said, he touched his forehead to hers. "I love you too."

"I can see the headlines," she laughed, "_Party Girl hooks up with the Devils' new Angel."_

"I like it." He smiled as he kissed her. 

_See how all the people gather 'round  
Hey, isn't it a thrill to see them all crawl  
Keep your eyes ahead and don't look down  
Yeah, and lock yourself inside your sacred wall  
This is what you wanted, ain't you proud  
'Cause ev'rybody loves you now_

_

* * *

_

Yeah, review, I may write something later that makes it all a really weird dream, I haven't decided yet. But I wrote it, tell me what you think, like I said, it's different.


	12. Dreaming of You: Julie and Scooter

**Author's Note: Alright, I'm keeping Everybody Loves You Now, but in response to that uber agnst something uber uber fluffy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or Duck characters, I do own my OCs**

**

* * *

**

**Timeline: The Duck's Sophomore year at Eden Hall, Scooter's freshman year at BC**

**Situation: Julie and Scooter get ready for a reunion after school separated them.**

**Format: _Song Lyrics,_**_ Flashback, _Present

**Song: Dreaming of You by Selena (I watched the movie the other day, cries I love this song. I love that movie. I so wish that woman could have lived and had the career she was about to have! Anyway, enjoy the story!)**

_**Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I'd stay up and think of you**_

"I miss you." Julie said, sighing over the phone. "I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see you either." Scooter answered.

"Is it just me or does it seem like tomorrow is never going to come?" She asked.

"It's not just you." He laughed. "These past few months have been hard. I miss seeing you."

"When do you get back?" She said. She was so tired of having a relationship with her phone.

_**And I'd wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too **_

"Noon tomorrow," he said.

"That's like forever away," Julie sighed. "Ugh, I hate this."

"You're so funny when you're frustrated," he laughed, "look, I have to go, I have some packing to do, I'll see you tomorrow Gaffney."

"Bye Scooter," she said, hanging up the phone. It totally sucked, having a boyfriend that was in college while she was stuck in high school. She would be seeing him for the first time in two months the next day. She lay down on her bed. Her room mate Heather Banket was sound asleep. She knew she should be sleeping too. But all she could think about was seeing Scooter the next day. She fell asleep.****

Cuz I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me

"_But it's so far away!" Julie said as he held her. "Boston? I mean, really?"_

"_Hey," Scooter said, "it'll be great, just think, you can come visit me. And, hey Boston's only like what two, three hours from your house."_

"_But I spend most of my time in Minnesota," Julie sighed, "But visiting you sounds fun."_

"_Sure," he said, kissing her hair, "you come out for a weekend, we kick my room mate out, have a nice time."_

"_Whoa there Vanderbilt," she laughed, "slow it down."_

"_Yeah, yeah," he said, "so you're OK with it kid?"_

"_I'm not thrilled," she sighed, "but it's your future, right?"_

Wonder if you even see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside?  
Would you even care?

"Hey Vanderbilt," Jim Powell, Scooter's roommate walked in. "We're hitting a party tonight, celebrate finals ending, you coming?"

"Nah," he said, "I've got an early flight tomorrow."

"Come on, there'll be drunk freshmen girls there!" Jim said, "how can you pass that up?"

"I'm not really interested in drunk coeds right now." Scooter laughed.

"Oh right, the girlfriend," Jim laughed. "What's this girl got, that makes you so fucking loyal? She must be great."

"She is," he smiled.

"In every way?" Jim raised his eyebrows.

"I wouldn't know," Scooter shrugged. "It's not like that with Julie."

"Wait, you live like a monk here for a girl who isn't even giving you any?" Jim said, "I used to think you were a saint, now I just think you're crazy." ****

I just wanna hold you close  
But so far, all I have are dreams of you

"You don't get it man," Scooter laughed, "she's young, I mean, she's barely sixteen. It would be wrong."

"You could be nailing a sixteen year old?" Jim said, "I take back the crazy and the saint, you are a god."

"You're disgusting," Scooter said. "Go to your party and violate some poor girl."

_**So, I wait for the day and the courage to say  
How much I love you(Yes, I do)**_

"_I can't believe you spent the whole summer here!" Scooter laughed._

"_It was hardly much of a change," Julie smiled, "I was going to be staying with Connie for most of the summer anyway. So I cut off the two weeks in Maine I had planned. I wanted to be with you as much as possible."_

"_I appreciated it," he said, "Julie, nothing's going to change when I leave."_

"_Now, that's not true," she said, "Everything is going to change, but I'm ready for it." She sighed, "I just wish that you weren't leaving so soon."_

"_I know," he said, "I know."_

I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me

The next day, Julie sat in her dorm room. She was giddy with excitement, she couldn't stop smiling. She'd been waiting forever for this day, or what felt like forever. She wondered what it would be like to actually see him again.****

Ahhh...I can't stop dreaming of you  
Ahhh...I can't stop dreamin

He raced towards Eden Hall in his car. God he was looking forward to this. He could picture her as he last saw her in his head. Her long blonde hair, the way she laughed when he talked to her. He wondered if she had changed, if she looked the same, if her eyes still sparkled when she laughed.****

Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I'd stay up and think of you

"I can't believe you're here!" She said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. "You cut your hair!" He laughed.

"Do you like it?" He said, "I just thought a change might be,"

"I love it," she said, "It looks great, you look great! God I'm so happy!"

"Me too," He smiled, "I love you Julie." She stopped and looked at him.

"I love you too." She said. "I've never said that before. I mean, besides to my parents."

"Me neither." He laughed, "But I mean it. I love you."

_**And I still can't believe that you came up to me  
And said, "I love you; I love you too"**_

That night they lay on Julie's dorm bed, after watching a movie. She turned over and kissed him.

"What was that for?" He smiled.

"When you said you loved me before," she said, "did that mean that, well, I mean I love you, but I, well, I haven't changed my mind."

"No, Julie," he said, "I told you before, I don't expect anything from you. I love you and I want to be with you, but I don't want you doing anything you're not ready for."

"OK," she said, "but if I did?"

"Did what?" He asked.

"Change my mind?" She said

"I wouldn't say no," he laughed, "but its not that important. It's not that I don't want to have sex with you, don't worry about that."

"Just checking," she smiled and kissed him again. "Can you stay here tonight? Heather went home already, so it would be just us."

"I'd love to stay here tonight." He smiled.

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow, and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming with you endlessly..._

_

* * *

_

Reviews Please. Oh, Jim is not related to Andy, but I wanted to connect the sleaze factor. Also, I want to do another Lexi and Andy thing, but I can't think of a good song for it, it's would be largely about Kitty finding out about the situation and Lexi trying to explain it. If anyone has any ideas, let me know!


	13. Hopelessly Devoted to You: Lexi

**Author's Note: Wow, so I realized, I updated a lot this weekend. It was a particularly boring one, which would explain why. Anyway, I know I asked for suggestions on this one, but this just came to me, while I was watching You're the One That I Want tonight. I'm totally addicted to that show, it's excellent. Anyway, I felt like this song really fit poor Lexi.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or Duck characters, I do own my OCs.

* * *

Timeline: Julian, Kitty and Co. senior year at Eden Hall**

Situation: Lexi finds herself lost in her relationship with Andy, and Kitty finds out about it.

Song: Hopelessly Devoted to You by Olivia Newton-John

**_Guess mine is not the first heart broken.  
My eyes are not the first to cry.  
I'm not the first to know  
there's just no getting over you._**

"What do you think of her?" Kitty said, cocking her head, watching Andy french kiss a little blonde freshman out on the quad. Lexi, looked over, she couldn't stand watching Andy with his constant string of girls.

"Too skinny," Lexi shook her head. "Not to mention totally gross, I mean, she's only fourteen."

"My mom was only fourteen when she dated your dad," Kitty pointed out, "and according to Uncle Luis and Adam they were a great couple."

"Yeah, but I doubt my dad used to feel her up on the quad." Lexi said, "it's just not in him."

"True," Kitty said. "My God, how are they still breathing?"

"What are you two looking at," Julian said walking up to them. "Oh God!" He put his hands up around his mouth, "Yo! Powell, get a room!" Andy pulled away from her.

"Can't the three of you get a hobby?" Andy said walking over to them.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Kitty said, Julian put his arm around her. "Come on, I told Deena I'd go shopping with her and your mom."

"Uh, I'll pass on that," he said. "But I won't make you take the bus, let's go. Bye guys."

"See ya," Andy said, giving him a high five.

"See you later Kitty," Lexi said, quietly. As Kitty and Julian walked away she turned to Andy. "So you're into statutory rape now huh?"

"Come on Lex," he said, putting his arm around her, "you know you're still my favorite. What are you doing now?"****

I know  
_**I'm just a fool who's willin'  
to sit around  
**__**and wait for you.**_

Lexi lay on her bed under him. It was pure ecstasy when she was with him, it was the times in between that broke her heart. It wasn't regret because she knew she loved him, but she also knew that he didn't love her, well, maybe he did, but not in the same way. He would never love her as his girlfriend, they she wanted him so badly to. She moaned deeply as he finished. Normally they found other places besides her dorm room, for fear of Kitty coming in and finding them. But she knew that it would be hours before her room mate returned from her shopping trip. He rolled off of her.

"Wow," he said. "That gets better every time."

"Yeah," she said quietly. She wanted to cry, she usually did, but she usually waited until after he was gone.

"Seriously," he said, "we're so good together. We should like teach lessons or something."

"Sex lessons?" Lexi said, "hmm, maybe we could teach a few of your girlfriends."

"Don't be a bitch," he said, kissing her neck. "Besides, you're better than all of them combined." _Then why do you touch them in public? _She thought to herself

"You should go, Kitty'll be back soon." She said, pulling a sweatshirt off the floor and over her head.

"Come on," he said, "relax, she's probably going to eat at Banks's and it's only been an hour. We can probably go again before she gets here."

_**But, baby, can't you see  
**__**there's nothin' else for me to do?  
**__**I'm hopelessly devoted to you.**_

As he spoke the door opened.

"Hey Lex, Julian and I got to his house and I realized I forgot my," she stopped and looked over. "Oh my God! What is going on here?"

"I should go," Andy said, picking up his boxers and pants and pulling them on.

"That would be a good plan." Kitty said, crossing her arms and watching him leave. Once he was out the door, she stared at Lexi, who was just keeping her head down. "You want to explain this?"

**_But now  
there's no where to hide  
since you pushed my love aside._**

"Look before you freak out," Lexi said, "I want you to know that I really really wanted to tell you."

"Then why didn't you?" Kitty said, "seriously Lex? Andy? Really?"

"That's why I didn't," Lexi said, "look, we can't all be as lucky as you. We can't all have Julian Banks madly in love with us. Some of us just have to settle for less."

"Less?" Kitty said, "Settling for less is one thing, but an hour ago he molesting a freshman. How long have you two been doing this?"

"Since the Cape," she gulped. "Remember that day when we had the really bad hangovers and you and Julian went swimming?"

**_I'm out of my head,  
hopelessly devoted to you,  
_****_hopelessly devoted to you,  
hopelessly devoted to you._**

"You can't love him," Kitty said, "I mean, it's Andy."

"I know," Lexi said, "but I do. And you can't tell Julian!"

"I have to tell Julian," Kitty said, "I tell Julian everything."

"No," Lexi said, "because Andy doesn't want anyone to know, and I'd really rather not have anyone know either."

"Why doesn't he want anyone to know?" Kitty asked, and then answered her own question, "oh right, because he's a worthless slimeball who's using you."

**_My head is sayin', "Fool, forget him."  
My heart is sayin' "Don't let go.  
Hold on to the end."  
And that's what I intend to do.  
_**_**I'm hopelessly devoted to you**_

"What did she say?" Andy said, he called her a few hours later.

"She's not going to tell anyone, if that's what you're worried about." Lexi shook her head. "What am I to you Andy?"

"What do you mean?" He said, "come on, we've done this. We're friends, who you know, have an added aspect to the relationship."

"Friends who fuck," she said, putting it bluntly. "What if I don't want that anymore?"

"What do you mean?" He sounded panicked, "you want to stop."

"No!" She said, the idea of losing him completely scared her more than anything else. "No, but maybe we could try,"

"The couple thing?" He cut her off, "I told you I didn't want to do that."

"I just thought that maybe," she said, "You know what forget it. I'll see you tomorrow."

**_But now  
there's no where to hide  
since you pushed my love aside._**

"I couldn't do it," Lexi said, walking back into the room. Kitty looked at her disappointed. "I love him Kitty."

"It's your life," Kitty shrugged, "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know," she sat down on Kitty's bed and started to cry, "God I just love him so much and he doesn't give a shit about me."

"No," Kitty said quietly, hugging her, "No, honey, it's all those other girls he doesn't care about. He keeps coming back to you."

"Yeah," she squeaked out between tears. "It feels better now that you know."

**_I'm out of my head,  
hopelessly devoted to you,_**

The next day, as usual during the school day she watched him walk around with his arm around someone else. She avoided making eye contact with him. She watched him flirt with her, make her giggle; playfully touch her hair and face. She projected herself into that place. She saw herself looking up at him, while he pushed her red curls out her face. He would lean in and kiss her, they would hold hands in the hallway, he would put his arm around her in front of their friends.

"Hey," he said, walking up to her, "are you OK?"

"Yeah," she said, "I'm fine."

"Look, I told Karen that I'd take her out tonight, so" he said, moving his hands, "no problem if I cancel right?"

"Oh," she said, "yeah, it's fine. That's the deal right?"

"Ah, you're the best!" He kissed her on the cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow!"

"Great," she said and walked away.

**_hopelessly devoted to you,  
hopelessly devoted to you._ **

_

* * *

_

Reviews please!


	14. My Best Friend: Kitty Julie Julian Dean

**Author's Note: OK, this is a chapter I've been wanting to write for a while, but I was waiting for the right song to come to me. And then I was listening to my I-Tunes on shuffle and BOOM! It hit me. So, here it is. Enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or Duck characters. I do own my OCs**

**

* * *

**

**Timeline: A year after "Everybody Loves You Now" and 2 Years after Looking for Myself**

**Situation: Two weddings, guess who's?**

**Format: _Song Lyrics, _**_Julie and Dean's wedding, _Julian and Kitty's Wedding

**Song: My Best Friend by Tim McGraw (there's something so beautiful about his love songs, because they are so obviously about Faith Hill and so beautiful.)**

**_I never had no one  
I could count on  
I've been let down so many times  
I was tired of hurtin  
So tired of searchin  
til you walked into my life_**

Kitty stood looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair was down in its natural dark curls, there was a wreath of small white roses around her head and a beautiful Irish lace veil down her back. She took deep breaths and centered herself.

"Are you ready?" Julie smiled squeezing her daughter's shoulders.

"How did you do this twice?" Kitty laughed, "I feel like,"

"Your stomach should be on the outside?" Julie smiled, "I remember that feeling."

"How's everything coming?" Dean said walking into the room. "Kitty," he smiled, "you look beautiful."

"Thanks Daddy," she walked over and hugged them. The past year of her life had been an amazing whirlwind. She and Julian had gotten engaged again, she had reconnected with her family, she had made a serious movie about a young single mother, that was generating award buzz, stopped partying, and now she was getting married.

**_It was a feelin  
I'd never known  
And for the first time  
I didn't feel alone_**

"_I'm so happy," Julie spoke to her own reflection, "I'm ready to be happy. It's going to be right this time." She looked over herself. At first she hadn't wanted a big wedding, she did the big wedding thing once, and it felt inappropriate to do it again. But the more they planned the more she wanted it all again. So here she was, doing it all over again, the white dress, the flowers, everything. It seemed right, since the promise she had made Dean was that everything would be new, fresh, she would start over._

"_Julie?" Her mother peaked in. "Are you ready?"_

"_Yes," she said, walking out of the room. "I'm ready." She was ready to be happy._

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you

Julian stood at the back of the Church. He was standing waiting in his tux. He was pacing back and forth, he was nervous, and excited, more excited. He couldn't believe it was actually happening, he and Kitty were actually getting married.

"It's not too late to bolt," Danny Portman came up behind him, Julian had asked Danny to be the best man, largely because he knew that Kitty would have freaked out if he had asked Andy Powell. "I mean she's my sister, so I'd be obligated to kick your ass, but you could escape death if you leave now, rather than later."

"No, I think I'll stick it out," Julian laughed, "Thanks though, Danny."

"Julian?" Dean walked in.

"Don't worry Dad," Danny said, "I already threatened his life."

"I just wanted to say good luck," Dean said, "and welcome to the family."

"Thanks," Julian said. "Have you seen my dad?"

"He's on his way in," Dean said, "I'll leave you guys, come on Danny." Adam walked in, and smiled at his son.

"I'm very proud of you." He said, "And very happy for you two." Julian walked over and gave him a huge hug.

**_I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend, oh yeah_**

"_I'm getting married," Dean said, grabbing onto a chair._

"_Hey man," Fulton walked in. "There's uh, someone who wants to talk to you."_

"_Oh, yeah sure." Dean said. Adam walked through the door. Dean froze._

"_Hey," he said._

"_Hi," they hadn't spoken in years._

"_Look, I just wanted to say congratulations," Adam said, "and take care of her. She's special that one."_

"_Yeah," he nodded, "yeah I noticed that."_

You stand by me  
And you believe in me  
Like nobody ever has  
When my world goes crazy  
You're right there to save me  
You make me see how much I have

As Kitty walked down the aisle she felt like she was floating on a cloud. She doubted she would be able to walk the straight line if her father wasn't guiding her. She was entirely too happy in this moment. It was almost unsettling, she looked up and saw Julian standing smiling at her. She couldn't help it, the tears began welling in her eyes.

Julian smiled wide as he watched her walk up the aisle. She was really the most beautiful woman in the world. He was so in love with her, he always had been. It had been amazing this past year of reconnection, as well as the eight years before it. Planning the wedding had been a chore, largely because of their celebrity status, but it had been worth it, because today was perfect, it was everything that she had ever wanted. He was overjoyed to see her so happy. He couldn't wait to start their life together.

_**And I still tremble  
When we touch  
And oh the look in your eyes  
When we make love**_

_Julie walked down the aisle. She had decided that this time she wanted to do it by herself, not have her father give her away. It felt like it fit the whole new beginnings theme of the whole thing. She made direct eye contact with Dean, who was standing up at the altar waiting for her. Waiting for life to start all over again._

_He looked at her, she was floating down towards him, they were the only two people in room, in the whole world. At least that's how he felt. She was smiling, beaming. It was strange, because he had seen this before, he had watched her walk down the aisle her first time, but there was something different about it this time, something different in her face and eyes. _

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over

"I, Katherine Anne Portman, take you Julian Adam Banks, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Kitty said, holding back the sobs that would inevitably come. She saw Julian smile and mouth "I love you," as she spoke.

"I, Julian Adam Banks," He started and as he said it she began to cry, "take you Katherine Anne Portman, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the priest who was standing between them said. "You may kiss the bride." Julian grabbed her and kissed her. She laughed as she pulled out.

"I love you so much." He said.

"I love you." She said.

**_Everytime I look at you  
And I don't know where Id be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend_**

"_Julie and Dean have decided to express their love for each other by writing their own vows." The priest said, "Julie, if you would go first."_

"_Two years ago," Julie began, and took a deep breath, "two years ago, my life fell apart. I felt like nothing could ever be good again. And then this person, this amazing man came back into my life, and he put me back together. Dean, you made everything alright again. You made me good again. And I have never been happier than I am in this moment, to be binding my self to you, and I am so ready to spend the rest of my life with him. I love you Dean, and I am honored and overjoyed to become your wife."_

"_Dean," the priest said nodding at him._

"_When I was thirteen," he said, "My life changed. I met you, and you've been this incredible presence and force in my life ever since then. And when you walked back into my life two years, I knew that this was it. That you were everything I ever needed or wanted out of life. I love you, and I can't wait to me married to you."_

"_Do you Julie Gaffney…" The priest began to finish the ceremony, but it didn't matter anymore, in their eyes, they were married. _

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you

Kitty and Julian rode in a white limousine from the church to the reception. They didn't kiss or overly touch each other, or talk at all, they just held hands.

"I love you," she finally said, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He said. "We did it Kitty."

"I know," she laughed, "I know."

**_And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend (my best friend)  
You're my best friend (my best friend)_ **

_

* * *

_

Reviews Please!


	15. Bridge Over Troubled Water: Luis & Julie

**Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day readers! In reality I hate this day, but I hope that other people can enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or Duck characters. I do own my OCs**

**

* * *

**

**Time line: Over the months leading up to "Looking for Myself"**

**Situation: Luis and Julie's friendship is rock solid, too bad she has to keep it secret.**

**Format: _Song Lyrics, _**_Flashback, _Present

**Song: Bridge Over Troubled Water by Simon and Garfunkle**

**_When you're weary, feeling small, _****_  
_****_When tears are in your eyes, I will dry them all; _****_  
_****_I'm on your side. When times get rough  
_****_And friends just can't be found_**

"How are you doing?" Luis asked, he was genuinely concerned for Julie, she'd been horribly unhappy lately.

"I'm OK," she sighed, "The doctor said I'm ready to try again."

"That's good!" He said, she made a noise, "That is good right?"

"Adam and I haven't talked about it in a while." She said, as if this was casual and normal. "What about you? How's your dad?"

"He's better," Luis said, "He probably has to have surgery again. It gets a little harder every time."

"Yeah," Julie nodded. Mr. Mendoza had had several heart surgeries over the past few years. "Look, I gotta go, he'll be home soon."

"You could tell him we've been talking." Luis said. "It wouldn't be the end of the world."

"It's not a fight I feel like having now," Julie sighed, "And trust me it would be a fight. It seems like everything's a fight lately."

**_Like a bridge over troubled water _****_  
_****_I will lay me down. _**

"_Hi, you've reached Luis Mendoza, I'm not available right now, leave a message and I'll get back to you." Even his voice mail made her excited._

"_Hey! I have really amazing news," Julie squealed. "Call me later OK? Oh, it's Julie by the way."_

"_Did you call Heather?" Adam said, popping into her dorm room._

"_Luis," she said, holding the phone up, "he didn't pick up though."_

"_He was the first person you called to tell we're engaged?" Adam shook his head._

"_Don't OK?" She said, "he's one of my best friends. This is the kind of thing I want to share with him." _

**_Like a bridge over troubled water _****_  
_****_I will lay me down._**

"Are you two OK?" Luis asked, "I mean, since the baby and everything?"

"We've been better," she said, "But well, this is part of the deal right? For better or worse."

"Yeah," he said. "Alright, I'll let you go. Bye."

"Bye," she hung up. She stopped, her mind filled up with what if scenarios.

What if she hadn't walked into that party? Would they have stayed together? Would they be together now? Would she be living in Miami instead of Minnesota?

What if she had let him stay in Boston that time? Would they have sorted out whatever it was that was between them sooner? Would it have been enough to get them back together?

There wasn't much point to it, but it made her wonder what her life could have been. Especially since it had been such an empty shell of an existence lately she couldn't help but think about what might have been.

**_When you're down and out, _****_  
_****_When you're on the street, _****_  
_****_When evening falls so hard _****_  
_****_I will comfort you. _****_  
_****_I'll take your part._**

"_So you're staying down there?" Julie said, slightly disappointed, but not surprised_

"_My family needs me Jules," he said, "it's not permanent, just for a few months, until my dad is back on his feet."_

"_You're really sure you don't want me to come down?" She said, like a concerned older sister. "I mean, to help you get settled, and that kind of thing."_

"_Nah," he said, a lightness in his voice. "Besides, you're a married lady now, you can't just go hopping on planes to exotic locations to visit ex boyfriends." Julie laughed. "How is married life?"_

"_It's great," she said, "really great. I've never been happier."_

"_That's good," he smiled, "Mama sends her prayers and best wishes."_

"_Tell her thanks for me." She smiled. "Call me soon OK? Tell me how the surgery goes?" _

"_You got it!" He said, "Bye Julie." _

**When darkness comes  
And pains is all around,  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down.**

He shook his head. He felt wrong about the whole situation. It wasn't so much talking to Julie. They always had these times, these two to three week periods where they called each other and talked about their lives. What made him uncomfortable was that she admitted she wasn't telling Adam about it. He didn't like that he was becoming another problem in their overly complicated marriage. But he had to admit he loved talking to her again. Their conversations had always been easy, without pretense or awkwardness. It was what he loved about her, about them. He reminded himself that there was no more them, they weren't a pair anymore. They hadn't been in a long time, but he wished that they could be friends again, at the very least. She had been so there for him during the past few years. She had supported him moving, she always wanted to know how things were going with his family. And now he wanted to be there for her, he wanted to be able to listen to her talk about Adam and her marriage, but she wouldn't open up to him, and he knew she wouldn't.  
**_  
_****_Like a bridge over troubled water _****_  
_****_I will lay me down._**

"_I didn't know who else to call." Julie said calmly, "I just, needed someone to talk to."_

"_It's fine," he said, trying his best to understand. "That's why I'm here. How are you feeling?"_

"_I feel fine physically," she said, "it's just, Adam."_

"_Is he alright?" Luis asked._

"_He just went to work today," she said, "he woke up, he kissed me good morning, got dressed and went out. Like it was any other day, like nothing had even happened."_

"_He probably just couldn't deal with it," he said, "he'll be better tonight."_

"_He's was heading out on a trip," Julie shook her head, "he's not going to be back for a week." _**_  
_****_  
Sail on silver girl, _****_  
_****_Sail on by. _****_  
_****_Your time has come to shine. _****_  
_****_All your dreams are on their way.  
_****_See how they shine._**

"Hello?" He said, answering the phone.

"I meant to say thank you," Julie said. "You don't have to listen to my crap. But I'm glad you do."

"Hey," he said, "That's what I'm here for, I'm for you."

"I know," she said. "It's good to talk to someone."

"He's away again?" He asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. "He told me he didn't want to try again today, before he left."

"I'm really sorry Julie." Luis said. He knew how badly she wanted children.

"There's plenty of time I guess." She said, "maybe he'll change his mind." Even as she said it, she couldn't convince herself of it.

"Hang in there OK?" He said, "I've got to go. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye," she said quietly. "And really, thanks."

"Hey, no problem." He answered. "Talk to you soon."

**_If you need a friend _****  
****_I'm sailing right behind. _****  
****_Like a bridge over troubled water _****  
****_I will ease your mind. _****  
****_Like a bridge over troubled water _****  
****_I will ease your mind._ **

_

* * *

_

Review Please! Make my lonely Valentines better lol!


	16. The Sound of Settling: Portman

**Author's Note: Back here. Yeah, I'm also home for the weekend (at last!) Anyway, I've started a new regular story in the continuity, in case anyone who's over here missed it "Prom Problems: The Next Generation" it's some fun Kitty and Julian fluff, and will resolve the Lexi and Andy issue, as well as give us some more about Danny Portman, Kitty's brother. It's a good time. Now that I'm done pimping, I have this. It's good, I like it, a little different.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or Duck characters, I do own my OCs

* * *

Timeline: Duck's senior year at Eden Hall, post Julie and Luis breakup**

Situation: Portman can't bring himself to tell Julie how he feels, or to give up his relationship with Heather.

Song: The Sound of Settling by Death Cab for Cutie

**_I've got a hunger  
Twisting my stomach into knots  
That my tongue was tied off_**

"I like you," Dean said looking in the mirror, "You're, I mean, remember when we kissed that time, in LA?" This sounded stupid, it was stupid. Yes, Julie was single now, but he wasn't. Not only wasn't he single but he was dating her best friend, practicing speeches in the mirror wasn't going to change that. Luis Mendoza walked into the room.

"Hey man," Luis fell down onto the bed. He froze him out. He'd been doing this for months, they all had. No one was talking to Luis, not after what he did to Julie. "Are you ever going to talk to me again?" He turned around and walked outside. While he walked around campus he saw Julie sitting on a bench.

"Hey," he said sitting down next to her. "You alright?"

"What?" She wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hey," he said putting his arm around her and rubbing her shoulder, "No more tears OK? You're great, he's an ass hole."

"But he was my ass hole," she sighed and hugged him, just to hold onto something.

"Yeah," he said quietly. ****

My brain's repeating  
"If you've got an impulse let it out"  
But they never make it past my mouth.

"Hey you two," Heather walked over and sat down next to him. "What's going on?" She looked at him, and shook her head. He looked at her, he was crazy about her there was no question there, it's just she wasn't what he really wanted.

"Nothing," Julie said shrugging, "We were just talking. I'm such a crybaby." She giggled and wiped her eyes again. "I'll see you both later."

"Bye Julie," Heather said watching her walk away. She looked at him, her blue eyes piercing him, telling him that she knew. "How long?"

"What are you talking about Heather?" He rolled his eyes, "nothing's going on."

"Oh, I know nothing's going on, because I hear Julie crying herself to sleep over Luis every night," Heather raised an eyebrow, "I mean how long have you liked her?" ****

Baa bah, this is the sound of settling  
Baa bah, baa bah  
_**Baa bah, this is the sound of settling  
Baa bah, baa bah**_

"I don't like her Heather," he said, attempting to put his arm around her, but she moved. "I like you, you're my girlfriend. But Julie's my friend, and my teammate and she's going through a rough time right now."

"Yeah, see," Heather said, "I don't buy that. I've been watching you Dean Portman. Do you know what I see?"

"What?" He was starting to get angry.

"I see you, watching her." Heather shook her head. "I've seen it for a long time. I'm not going to be your second choice anymore." She stood up and walked away.****

Our youth is fleeting  
Old age is just around the bend  
And I can't wait to go grey

He walked up to their dorm and knocked on the door. Heather answered and crossed her arms.

"She's not here," she said, "She's sleeping over at Connie's."

"I'm not here to see her," He said, "so that's good."

"We can't do this," Heather said, "not if you want to be with someone else. That's not fair to me."

"I don't want to be with someone else," he said, "I want to be with you."

"Do you like Julie?" Heather asked, "Be honest with me."

"I like what Julie and I could have been," he explained, "there was this thing, in LA, a crush, that's it."

"A crush that you never got over." She said.

"I got over it," he lied. "I'm over it." He kissed her, she let him, and then kissed back. They pulled into the room and shut the door.****

And I'll sit and wonder  
Of every love that could've been  
If I'd only thought of something charming to say.

"See you were about to give all that up," he teased her as they held each other after.

"Eh," she teased back. "I could live without it."

"Yeah sure," he said, rolling over and tickling her, "you know you can't live with out me."

"I can live without anything," she said, "it's a matter of wanting it."

"Do you?" He asked, kissing her.

"Do I what?" She laughed pulling away from him.

"Want it?" He felt her move her hands around him and then she kissed him again.

"What do you think?" She smiled. They started the whole thing over again. ****

Baa bah, this is the sound of settling  
Baa bah, baa bah  
_**Baa bah, this is the sound of settling  
Baa bah, baa bah  
**__**Baa bah, this is the sound of settling  
Baa bah, baa bah  
**__**Baa bah, this is the sound of settling  
Baa bah, baa bah**_

"I'm gonna go," he said, kissing her one more time.

"Don't go," she whispered, "Julie's out for the night, and it's not like Luis is going to miss you." She kissed his ear and nipped it a bit, God she was hot. "Besides, I'm not all done with you yet."

"Well, that's an offer I can't refuse," He laughed. On the outside he was laughing, on the inside, he was twisted with guilt.

**_I've got a hunger twisting my stomach into knots._ **

_

* * *

_

Reviews please


	17. That Thing You Do: Scooter

**Author's Note: So rememer this thing? Yeah...it's been a while I know. Just haven't felt like working on it in a while. But hey, its back now. Or at least, I wrote one more, and I have a couple of ideas. See, since my most recent stories in the series have introduced some new characters and relationships, it should breath new life into this. There's a new character in this one, just try to figure out who she is!**

**Diclaimer: I don't own any of the Duck characters and songs. I do own my OCs**

**

* * *

**

**Timeline: Julie and Adam's freshman year at BC.**

**Situation: Scooter has trouble moving on, but makes himself do it anyway**

**Format: _Song Lyrics, _**_Flashback, _Present

**Song: That Thing You Do by The Wonders (Once again, fake band, but still such a great song!)**

_**You,  
Doin' that thing you do,  
Breaking my heart into a million pieces,  
Like you always do **_

He just stood looking at her. So, this is what it looks like, this is what it feels like to see your ex girlfriend happy with someone else. The way she flipped her hair, the way she smiled, all of it seemed so vivid, so exactly how he remembered her.

"Hey," Sandy, his new girlfriend came up. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Scooter laughed, he smiled at her.

"They're cute aren't they?" She smiled, her green eyes twinkling, "Banks and Gaffney? I see why you like them so much. They're really great."

"Yeah," he nodded, "They are great. Thanks for being so cool about that by the way."

"Hey," she shrugged, "I get it."

_**And you,  
Don't mean to be cruel,  
You never even knew about the heartache,  
I've been going through**_

"Scooter!" Julie rushed up to him. "I have something awesome to tell you!"

"You and Banks?" He smiled, "Yeah, I heard."

"Oh," she said, quietly, "I mean, it's not like, I, well,"

"Hey," he said, "it's great, you have Banks, I have Sandy." Wow, talk about your lies.

"Yeah," Julie nodded, "Hey! We should all hang out some time!"

_**Well I try and try to forget you girl,  
But it's just so hard to do,  
Every time you do that thing you do **_

"Sounds great," he said. Wow, what a lie. Sure, in theory, he was fine with Julie being with Banks, but the idea of actually double dating with them, not so much something he wanted to say either, since he'd been doing this whole supportive ex boyfriend thing. Not to mention, he was totally crazy about Sandy, with her red curls and her sparkling green eyes, but still, so much of him never got over Julie. She was the first person who he really loved. It wasn't fair to this amazing girl he was seeing to actually spend an entire night with the one girl he would probably compare every other girl he was ever with to.****

I,  
Know all the games you play,  
And I'm gonna find a way to let you know that,  
You'll be mine someday

"_Hey," he walked up to her shyly. Sure, he was three years older than her, but he doubted that she would take anything he said to her seriously. After all, his friends had been so awful to her friends over the past few weeks._

"_Um, hi," she said._

"_Listen I just wanted to apologize," he said, "Rick and them, they're jerks. What they did on Saturday, it was just awful."_

"_Uh, I'll say," she said, "See you around." She walked away. Why was it so hard for him to make her see that he really likes her? _

_**'Cause we,  
Could be happy can't you see,  
If you'd only let me be the one to hold you,  
And keep you here with me **_

"_Scooter?" Julie walked up to him. "Uh this morning, when you said you wanted to call it even?"_

"_Yeah," he nodded._

"_What did you mean by that?" She said quietly._

"_Uh, well," he stammered, "I like you, so I kinda was hoping that, maybe, all that team crap could stop." _

_**'Cause I try and try to forget you girl,  
But it's just so hard to do,  
Every time you do that thing you do**_

"Guess who?" Sandy laughed putting her hands around his eyes. He laughed.

"Couldn't be this brilliant red head who I've been dating?" He said, "I mean, she'd never sneak up me like that."

"Question," she said plopping next to him.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Why'd you break up with her?" She said, "Since you obviously still feel something."

"I don't," he said.

"Don't worry," she laughed, "Trust me, my high school boyfriend, every time I run into him back home I think about how much I still care about him. I won't kill you for it."

"She broke up with me," he shrugged. "There was someone else."

"Banks?" She questioned.

"Nah," he said, "This other kid. It didn't last long."

"Oh," She nodded, "Ok, cool. But you are like mostly over her right?"

"Oh yeah," he said, "mostly."

"Just checking."****

I don't ask a lot girl,  
But I know one thing's for sure,  
It's the love I haven't got girl,  
And I just can't take it anymore

"_Ok," Julie nodded, the day after the JV/Varsity show down, "So, what now?"_

"_We could do the dating thing," he shrugged. "I mean, if that's cool with you."_

"_I guess we could try it," she smiled, "on one condition."_

"_Anything," he laughed._

"_Get you team to ease off mine," she said, "I mean, now that we beat you, they should steer clear but," He cut her off by kissing her for real this time, not wimping out and going for the cheek. When he pulled away she opened her eyes and nodded, "Ok, I'll go out with you."_

'Cause we,  
Could be happy can't you see,  
If you'd only let me be the one to hold you,  
And keep you here with me

"_Great," he said, "I'll pick you up at six tomorrow."_

"_OK," she nodded, "Sounds good."_

"_Cool," he smiled, "see you then."_

"_Bye," she said quietly. _

_**Cause it hurts me so just to see you go,  
Around with someone new,**_

Watching her again, whisper something into Banks's ear, and the two of them laugh. He smiled, ok, so it sucked, because when she came to BC he had held on to this little bit of hope that maybe this would bring them back together, especially since he had heard she wasn't with Mendoza anymore. But, he was happy to be her friend. Or whatever it was that they were.

"Ok," Sandy walked up behind him, "now I'm starting to get jealous."

"Question," he said.

"What?" She smiled. God, she was awesome.

"Wanna get married?" He shrugged.

"Oh," she said, "Yes, the proposal every little girl dreams about, her boyfriend stares longingly at his ex girlfriend, then looks at you for a second and says, 'Wanna get married?' Mm, I know there's nothing I've ever wanted more."

"I'm serious," he said, "I'm kinda in love with you."

"Let's hold off on it," she smiled, "Until like, you can look at her without drooling, and you drop that kinda."

"It'll drop," he said, "I promise."

"I know," she smiled, "that's why I'll wait."

**_And if I know you you're doin' that thing,  
Every day just doin' that thing,  
I can't take you doing that thing you do_ **

_

* * *

_

Review Please! 


	18. Cetait Toi You Were the One: Andy & Luis

**Author's Note: So here's the deal on this one. It's gets a little graphic towards the middle. Just warning, because hey, its the two sleazes right? Well, Luis isn't really a sleaze, but he does some sleazy things. So, those sleazy things are played out here. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Duck characters or songs. I do own my OCs**

**

* * *

**

**Timeline: The week after homecoming in Little Sisters and the summer of Prom Problems.**

**Situation: Andy tries to forget Lexi with a one night stand. Luis meets and hooks up with the tramp (remember her?)**

**Format: _Song Lyrics, _**_Luis, _Andy

**Song: C'etait Toi (You were the one) by Billy Joel**

_**Here I am again  
In this smoky place  
With my brandy eyes  
I'm talking to myself**_

"I'll take another," Andy said, holding up his glass to the bar tender, who nodded and took it to refill. He looked around, and shook his head. Normally he loved being in this bar, blondes as far as the eye could see, all willing to go home with him, but tonight it wasn't what he wanted. He just wanted to see her face again. He just wanted to hold her, tell her how wrong he had been. He noticed among the sea of blonde heads, one red one. He chugged the last of his drink and walked over. He observed her. She was young, obviously a high school girl who had snuck out of the house and into a college bar. That didn't matter to him, he'd nailed younger. "Hey there," he smiled his best I want you smile.

"Hi," she said breathlessly back. He had her, he knew he had her.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He said.

"Sure," she said looking at him with complete adoration. This was almost too easy.

"What's your name babe?" he said putting his hands on her waist. "And do you come here often?"

"Lynn," she said, "and I'm just passing through."

"Nice to meet you Lynn," he said pulling her close, "I'm Andy." At least with the red hair he could picture Lexi under him instead of some random girl.

_**You were the one  
You were the one **_

Here I go again  
Looking for your face  
And I realize  
That I should look for someone else

_Luis sat in a club doing shots with his friends. He looked around, and saw the girls dancing. All of them tanned, well built Cuban girls that last year, hell, last month he would have given his left arm to go home with. Not now, he just wanted her, it was only Julie._

"_Luis," one of his friends led a girl over to him. "I want you to meet Liz." He looked at her, skinny, but good breasts, blonde hair and a round face with soft features. She was wearing a light green halter top and cut off jean shorts. But it was the hair and face that got him, especially in his condition._

"_Hi," she smiled seductively, shaking his hand. Her voice was low, like hers, she had the hair. And the way she looked, it was like she was her. It was like Julie's slutty twin had found him._

"_Nice to meet you," he said, putting on the old Mendoza charm. So what if Julie didn't want him? There were plenty of other girls who did. _

_**But you were the one  
You were the one**_

Andy smiled and pulled Lynn close to him, and kissed her hard and deep.

"Do you have to be anywhere tomorrow?" He whispered in her ear.

"I don't even know you," she let out unconvincingly as he moved his mouth down her neck to her breasts. "I couldn't."

"You only live once," he said quietly, "come on, one night. It'll be fun." He moved his hand up what little skirt she had to move up. She let out a slight quiet moan.

"How far?" She finally said.

"Just a couple blocks." He smiled. This was too easy. "Let's go." He took her hand and lead her down the street towards his dorm.****

I'm looking for comfort  
That I can take  
From someone else

"_So where have you been all year?" She said, flirting with him. "I mean, I met these guys in January."_

"_I go to boarding school," he smiled, wrapping his arms around her, "Do you wanna go someplace?"_

"_I could use a walk on the beach," she said, and kissed him. He smirked, he had taken plenty of walks on the beach, they were rarely actually walks on the beach. "I mean, if you're," she moved her hand over his crotch, "up for it." Wow, he had found her._

"_I'm up for anything." He said kissing her, and pulling her into him._

"_Good," she pulled out, "Let's get uh," she giggled, "walking."_

_**But after all  
I know there is no one  
That can save me from myself  
You were the only one**_

As they reached his dorm room, he pushed her down onto the bed a pulled off her shirt. No bra, perfect, totally anti Lexi. She let out a meaningless sigh of joy. What did he care if she was enjoying herself? Although it did make what he wanted to do easier. He removed the micro mini she hand on and then her panties. He looked at her naked body, nothing he enjoyed more than that, seeing a naked girl waiting for him, except for the actual climax of course. He smiled as she undid and pulled his pants down. He kissed her and pushed in. She moaned quietly.

"Do you like that?" He said pushing, "Is that it?"

"Oh yes," she said, "God yes."

"I knew you liked that Lex," he said, not even realizing what he was saying. ****

Me revoici  
Dans ce bar enfume  
Avec mes yeux iures  
Je me parle a moi meme

"_Have you ever done this before?" Liz asked as Luis kissed her neck and used his hand below her waist. "Because if you haven't you are just very good at it?"_

"_I've done it plenty," He whispered in her ear. She undid his pants and he pushed into her. "That work?"_

"_Uhh," she moaned, unable to form words, "yes."_

"_I knew you'd like it," he smiled, "I knew it Julie."_

_**C'etait toi  
C'etait toi**_

"Who's Lexi?" Lynn said, quietly as she got dressed.

"What?" Andy said, startled. "How did you,"

"You said her name a lot during," she explained, "I don't care, I mean, its just a one night stand."

"She's just this girl," he said, "you look a little like her. I got confused."

"That why you came up to me?" Lynn laughed, he nodded sheepishly, "You love her?"

"Maybe," he said.

"Then maybe you should do this with her," she shook her head.

"She's not interested." He laughed. "She is so not interested."

"Her loss." Lynn smiled and kissed him. "You're pretty good."****

Me revoici  
Cherchant ton visage  
Et je realise

"_You know," Liz smiled, walking up to him the next night, "Normally when guys call me the wrong name, I cut it off. But you," she kissed him, "you are way too good."_

"_I called you the wrong name?" He said, he had been so drunk, he barely remembered her, let alone what happened. He had a feeling he knew what he called her. Even though without the influence of alcohol and better lighting she looked nothing like Julie, her hair was badly died, and she was way too skinny. Not to mention she was no where near as beautiful._

"_Yeah," she nodded, "Who's this Julie chick? You kept saying her name."_

"_Just this girl from school." He said, "Blonde, like you. I was so trashed. I'm really sorry."_

"_It's cool." She smiled and kissed him. "Just don't do it again ok?"_

_**Que je devrais en chercher une autre  
C'etait toi  
You were the one**_

Andy walked the streets, his hands in his pockets, thinking about what Lynn had said. Her loss, hardly. He was the one who lost the shot at something great, a shot to be with someone amazing, all because he had been an immature asshole. As he walked he looked ahead and saw her, with some friends walking in the same park. She was laughing and smiling. He used to be able to make her smile. She looked over, he waved, she smiled weakly, and walked over to him.

"Hi Andy," she said.

"Hey," he said.

"Look, about this weekend," she said, "I'm sorry, I mean, I shouldn't have yelled at you, and Danny shouldn't have hit you."

"Nah," Andy looked up, "I deserved it." She looked at the ground, apparantly she agreed, "Do you wanna hang out some time?" She looked up at him, "Not like we used to hang out, just you know get a drink or something."

"I don't think that's a good idea," she said, shaking her head, "I'll see you around OK?"

"Yeah, sure," he said, should have known Powell. "See you around." ****

Je recherche l'affection  
Qu'une autre pourrait me donner  
Mais apres tout  
Je sais qu'il n'y a personne  
Personne qui puisse me sauver  
Tu etais la seule

"_Hello?" Mrs. Gaffney picked up the phone. He knew he wasn't supposed to call, but he couldn't not call._

"_Hi, Mrs. Gaffney," he said, "uh, it's Luis, is Julie home?"_

"_Oh," she said, sounding confused, "No, she's out with some friends. Um, she told me she was taking a Duck break this summer. But I guess I'll tell her you called."_

"_Yeah," he nodded, "Thanks." A Duck break, right, finding Julie, that's what this whole summer was supposed to be, them deciding if they wanted to be together, except that he already knew. "Just, um, tell her, I decided."_

"_Ok," she said, still confused, "I will."_

_Of course she wasn't home. She was probably out with those guys from old team that he had met a few years ago. Tall blonde waspy types, all of them, Charlie had called them Banks clones when they flew out to Eden Hall. She was probably having a great time, laughing, goofing around, doing the Julie thing, just hanging out. And what was he doing? Getting drunk and fucking strange girls on the beach. Strange girls who he was calling by her name. Great, this was great. _

I'm looking for comfort  
That I can take  
From someone else  
But after all  
I know there is no one  
That can save me, save me from myself  
You were the only one

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	19. Kiss Me: Deena

**Author's Note: Didn't I tell you that the relationships I set up in "Little Sisters" would be resolved in songfic? Well, this one I've had planned for a while and just never got around to writing. Picked the song because of Dawson and Joey, not going to lie. Actually I created the Ryan and Deena story line to be a little bit Dawson and Joey-esque. (Making Theresa the Jen in this equation obviously, and there is no Pacey, simply because I haven't the time and energy to work on such a character)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or Duck Characters, I do own my OCs

* * *

Timeline: Summer after Deena's freshman year at Eden Hall**

Situation: Deena and Ryan finally acknowledge their feelings for each other

Song: "Kiss Me" by Six Pence None the Richer

_**Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass**_

Deena Banks sat in her room, looking over at the suitcase at the foot of her bed. It was empty, she knew she should be packing. She was leaving for Chicago in the morning with her brother and her future sister in law, to go see her best friend, well her now best friend. She was a little nervous, she had never been to the Portman's, she assumed it was amazing, but also probably a little bit crazy, like them, which was what she loved about them. But she had promised Danny that she would be at his graduation party, and then promised Theresa that she would stay for two weeks. It was summer after all.

"Dee!" Julian's voiced boomed up the stairs.

"What?" She shouted back, approaching her door.

"Ryan's here," he shouted back.

"Stop the yelling!" They laughed as they heard their father yell from his room down the hall.

**_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress._**

"I have flowers," Ryan shoved them in her face. She took them and smelled them. "I can't believe you're leaving me here for the summer."

"Ryan," she said, "it's two weeks."

"The best two weeks of summer," he pointed out, "Last week of June, first week of July, the best ones!" Deena laughed.

"You could've come," she shrugged, "you were invited."

"Dee, I can barely stand being around you and Theresa together at school," he smiled, "I couldn't take it for two weeks straight."

"Thanks for the flowers," she smiled, "Let's take a walk," she headed towards the door. He just stood there staring at her. "Come on!" She ran back and grabbed his hand dragging him to her.****

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand

"Dee, where are we going?" He said looking around as Deena led him through the woods behind her house.

"You'll see," she said. "Race you?" She giggled and started jogging.

"Deena Heather!" He shouted after her, and started sprinting, "I don't know where we're going!"

"Ok, we're here." She stopped, and a tiny pond in the middle of the woods, he looked around confused, "Oh come on, you don't remember?"

"What am I supposed to remember?" He smirked at her.

_**  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me**_

"We were six," she said, "And we ran out here, and we found this spot remember?"

"And you fell and skinned your knee," he laughed, "and you were crying because it was bleeding."

"So you ripped a piece of your shirt off and stopped the blood," her eyes sparkled. "And then we promised that we'd come here, every night for the rest of our lives,"

"Because you said it was the prettiest place in the entire world," he said, "and because I am entirely unable to say no to you, I agreed."

"Of course as the years went on," Deena laughed, "We realized that we couldn't actually come every night for the rest of our lives. It became at least once a summer."

"Yeah," he smiled, "Why'd you bring me here Dee?"

"Hold on," she said, and walked over to the boom box she had set up and pressed play. "Dance with me?"

"I'm confused," he said.

"Don't be," she shrugged, "Just dance with me."****

Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire

She stood looking up at him while he held her. It had been since the beginning of the school year, when he was dating Theresa that she had realized she had feelings for him. Since then, she had done everything she possibly could to get him to notice her as more than a friend. Just about nothing had worked. This little plan had been Theresa's, well, the dancing at least, and the taking him someplace special the night before she left for Chicago. But Theresa didn't even know about this place, no one did, not even Julian, it was their secret. She glanced over at the little pond and smiled.

"Dee, I," he started, she looked up at him and smiled, "I'm really going to miss you."

"I'll be back before you know it." She said quietly. "But I'll miss you too."

"What is this?" He finally asked.

_**Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map  
**_

"I just wanted to spend some time with you," she gulped, "before I went."

"Yeah," he said, "I know that's why you asked me to come over, but why the special spot and cheesy music from when our parents were kids?" Suddenly he stopped, as Deena looked down. "oh," he said shyly. "This is for the same reason I brought you the flowers isn't it?"

"Possibly," she said cautiously, "It was all Theresa's idea," she started babbling, "She told me this whole story about this show that her mom used to watch, where the main girl had a crush on her best friend, and then she said something about the other best friend looking like Charlie," Ryan cut her off by leaning down and kissing her.

_**  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling**_

Deena stood completely still, unable to move, she was so shocked.

"Oh God," Ryan said, "You hated it?"

"No!" She stopped, "no, it was, good, I think. I don't know, I don't have anything to compare it to. Could you maybe try it again, now that I know what's coming?" Ryan laughed and leaned down to kiss her again.

**_So kiss me_ **

_

* * *

_

Reviews please!


	20. Home: Kitty and Julian

**Author's Note: I missed Kitty and Julian. Didn't you? Anyway, this is standard them stuff, fluffy, lovey dovey, "We're not Julie and Adam" and Danny's in here too, because I love him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or duck characters. I do own my OCs

* * *

Timeline: Some time after Kitty and Julian's Wedding**

Situation: Busy celebrity schedules make marriage hard...also, there are puppies. Yeah, its cheesy, so sue me!

Song: Home by Michael Buble

_**Another summer day  
Is come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmmmmmm**_

"I miss you!" Kitty said over the phone, she lay on a hotel bed in Paris. She should be enjoying herself, she was on location, in one of the most amazing cities in the entire world.

"Kitty," Julian said, "I left yesterday, you can't miss me already."

"I do," she said, "I miss you, and New York, and the dogs, and Lexi," She sighed, "And Danny."

"Danny will be happy to know he's an afterthought," Julian nodded. "He moved his stuff in today, by the way."

"Oh good," she smiled, "I'm glad they're happy."

_**Maybe surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone**_

"Scripts coming in like whoa," Julian said, looking over at the growing pile on her desk in the bedroom "Ever since the nominations. You're going to get to do any movie you want."

"I don't think I want to do another one after this," Kitty said, "I think I want to take time off."

"Time off?" Julian laughed, "What's that?"

"Shut up," She said, "I'm serious, we haven't had any real time together since our honeymoon, doesn't that bother you?"

_**I just wanna go home  
Oh I miss you, you know**_

It bothered him more than he would ever let on. Of course he had hung up saying that he understood, she needed to do what she needed to do, as did he, but there was a nagging in the back of his mind. Adam and Julie, Adam and Julie, were they doing to each other what their parents had done? She had shot two movies back to back since they got married, he had played a season, and they barely saw each other. He had managed to get out to Paris where she was now for a week, and had just gotten back to their apartment in New York. He laughed as their golden retriever puppy came up and nuzzled his leg. This one was fairly new, they had a King Charles spaniel, from before they got back together, but Julian insisted that they get another, far less girly dog. He scooped him up.

"Hey there," he said, rubbing his ears. "You miss her too don't ya?"

"Yo," he laughed as he heard his brother in law's voice echo through the hallway, Danny popped his head in, "I have keys?"

"Hey man," Julian said, "Come on in."**_  
_**

_**And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that**_

"Ah, how's this little guy," Danny leaned down and scratched his ears, "Basher around?"

"Somewhere," Julian shrugged, "I haven't seen her. How were they?"

"I think they missed you," Danny said, "Because they seemed really calm. It freaked Lex out."

"How are you two doing?" Julian asked.

"Good," He nodded, "How was Paris?"

"Not long enough," He shook his head. "I fear I will turn into Adam if I don't watch myself."

"Never," Danny said, "Besides, Kitty would kill you, if you're Adam that makes her Julie, you know she can't stand that."

_**Another aerorplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky I know  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmm, I've got to go home**_

"Miss Portman?" One of the PAs knocked on Kitty's trailer door, and opened it "I'm sorry, Mrs. Banks."

"Just Kitty," she said, she shied away from Mrs. Banks, she didn't mind changing her SAG card to Kitty Portman-Banks, but Mrs. Banks always made her think of her mother and the bad time. She had always called Heather, well, Heather for that reason. She sighed, she wanted to take time off, be in New York with her husband, and her friends. She was tired and scared, the fact that she and Julian spent so little time together, it was way too Adam and Julie for her. "What is it?" She turned to the still stunned PA in front of her.

"OH, just that they got backed up," he said, "You have another half hour."

"Thanks," she nodded, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

"Stop calling here," Julian laughed picking up the phone. "You woke Basher up."****

Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home

"I'm taking a year off," Kitty said. "After we wrap."

"You know you can't do that," Julian sighed.

"I can and I will," she said, "I'm doing this right, I'm proving my father wrong."

"Kitty," he said quietly, "do we share a brain?"****

And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Because I've been sitting here, holding Cake," he smirked, they had named the new dog Cake Eater, because the old one was named Basher. "Thinking, Oh God! We're Julie and Adam, we're pushing each other away." Kitty laughed.

"I won't let them call me Mrs. Banks," Kitty said quietly, "Because, well, Julie always looked at that name so negatively."

"You're not Mrs. Banks," he laughed, "I appreciate that you added the hyphen, it's a risky move."

"No but I am Mrs. Banks," she said, "I shouldn't be afraid of it. Look, I just want to be home for a while."

"I want you home," he nodded, "And so does Basher, because she won't shut up!" He shouted at the little dog at the foot of his bed.

"Oh, put my precious baby on the phone!" Kitty said, Julian sighed heavily and put the phone up to the dog's ear. "Mommy misses you!" She squealed in baby talk.

"You are far too attached to this dog," Julian shook his head, taking the phone again.

_**And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
But this was not your dream  
But you always believe in me**_

"Maybe you could move out here?" Kitty tried, "Just for the six months."

"And burden Lexi and Danny with those two?" Julian joked trying to mask his indecision.

"This is serious Julian," she sighed. "And you would bring Basher and Cake."

"I know, I'm sorry," He said, "You know I can't, I have to train, my team in New Jersey, it's bad enough I betrayed them by moving to the city."

"So six more months huh?" She sighed.

"I'm coming for another visit in two," he said quietly, "Kitty this sucks."

"Hence the year off," she said, "Maybe I could have a baby? Then I couldn't work."

"Do you want to have a baby?" Julian said, he knew he wasn't ready to be a father, he could barely handle it when Cake Eater pooped on the carpet.

"Not yet," she sighed, "But I'm still taking the time."****

Another winter day has come  
And gone away  
And even Paris and Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home

"Any inkling on a new project?" the reporter that was interviewing Kitty about the movie asked.

"Oh no," Kitty shook her head, "After this I'm taking some time off, I mean, I've been busy, I want to spend some time with my husband."

"Will we be hearing the pitter patter of little feet?" The woman raised her eyebrows. Kitty sighed, she knew that she was going to be asked this question a million times. Her publicist had prepared her an answer.

"Not yet," she smiled, "Maybe someday. We're both way too busy for it right now. Plus we just got a new dog," she laughed lightening the subject. "Julian can barely handle it when Cake Eater has accidents; he's definitely not ready for diapers."

"Cake Eater?" She asked, "Care to explain the name?"

"Oh, he's named after Julian's father," Kitty explained laughing. "Just like my dog is named after mine." ****

And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel alone  
Oh, let go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know

"No no," Julian laughed, to a reporter who asked if his marriage was causing any problems for his playing, "She's great, really supportive. I mean, she grew up around the game. She used to play, she was better than I was, probably still is."

"What about kids?" The reporter said.

"Not yet," he said, "Someday though, maybe. It's just not on the radar right now, we're busy enough."****

Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home  
Let me go home

Julian sat in anticipation at JFK airport. Finally, she was coming home. He had come around to the year off idea; she would still do promotion for the three movies that were circulating, so it wasn't as though it was really bad for her career that she not shoot anything, not to mention he missed her. He missed her more than anything in the world.

"Julian," she ran and threw her arms around him and kissed him, a few photographers who had followed her snapped a shot.

"Kitty," he mumbled, "the stalkerazzi!"

"What are they going to do with pictures of us being in love and kissing?" She laughed, "So, has Cake learned to hold it yet?"

"He has," Julian nodded, "Thanks to Lexi. Without her, he'd probably be dead by now." Kitty laughed. He drove back with her in the passenger seat. As they walked in the door, the dogs scurried up and smelled her, barking excitedly.

"Hi babies," she said petting them. "Oh it's so good to be home!"  
**  
_It will all be alright  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home_ **

_

* * *

_

Reviews please!


	21. All or Nothing: Heather

**Author's Note: OK, so I know I promised Lexi and Danny, and it's coming, it's written, but I wanted to post this one, because I love it. Also, I just did two in a row second generation, so I figured we should get some first in here. Also, it's been a while since we heard from Heather and Adam.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs of Duck characters. I do own my OCs

* * *

Timeline: About a year and a half after "Looking for Myself"**

Situation: Heather gets fed up with being second, and gives Adam an ultimatum

Song: All or Nothing by O-Town (NO LAUGHING!)

_**I know when he's been on your mind  
That distant look is in your eye  
I thought with time you'd realize  
It's over over**_

"Adam!" Heather sighed, calling him back, "Where are you tonight?"

"I'm just a little distracted," he said, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah," she said quietly. She knew why he was distracted. Whenever he was distracted, as he called it, it just meant that he was thinking about Julie. Sure, this week was particularly bad because Julie had called and said that she was getting married. But couldn't he see that it was hard on her too? Until Adam, Dean was the only man she had ever loved. She had come in second place there too; always the understudy to Julie Gaffney, Heather knew her place. "You know I've been thinking,"

_**It's not the way I choose to live  
And something somewhere's got to give  
As sharing this relationship gets older older  
**__**You know I'd fight for you  
But how I can fight someone who isn't even there**_

"Heather," he said, "I swear, in a few days,"

"No," she said, "Not in a few days. We are having this conversation now. I know this is hard for you OK? I get that, but I'm here, now, and I want to be with you."

"Heather can we please not do this tonight?" Adam asked, "I just, I can't yet."

**_I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you  
I dont care if that's not fair_**

"I need to know that you're in this," she said, "because if you aren't it's not worth it to me."

"I've been here for almost a year haven't I?" Adam answered. "And what do you mean it's not worth it."

"I'm giving up my best friend to be with you," Heather reminded him, "By being with you, I know that Julie will never be in my life in that capacity again. And I'm fine with that. But I need to know that you're in, that you want to be with me, that this isn't just because I'm here, that you choose me."

"Heather," he started, "I don't know what else to do."

****

Cause I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's no where left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never

"Why can't you say you love me?" She finally said. "Why? And if it's because you still love her, then I have to leave, I have to move on. I did the whole the man Julie didn't want thing before, I'm not doing it again, ever. I deserve better than that."

"I've told you that I'm always going to love her!" He shouted, "I thought you understood that."

"I do understand that," Heather said, "But I don't understand why you can't say you love me!"

"Because I can't!" Adam said, "Because I don't know how to love anyone but her."

"Fine," Heather nodded, "That's fine. But don't think that I'm going to wait around for you to learn." She stood up and walked out on him.**_  
_**

_**Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends**_

How could she have been so stupid as to do this again? She knew, knew that he wasn't going to get past her. She knew that he wasn't ready. Their first night together he had made it clear that he hadn't moved on, that he just wanted to be her friend. Why had she let herself fall for him? She angrily pulled out her cell phone and dialed the only number she could think of.

"Hello?" she heard Julie's voice on the other end.

"What exactly do you have?" Heather said, "What is it Julie?"

"Heather?" Julie said, "What's going on?"

"Why do they love you?" Heather started to cry. "Why can't they let go?"

**_With a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all_**

"What happened with Adam?" Julie said quietly, beginning to understand.

"He doesn't know how to love me," Heather whimpered, "because I'm not you. What's so great about you?"

"I don't know!" Julie sighed, "I don't Heather. I'm sorry."

"Oh don't apologize," Heather laughed realizing how ridiculous she was being, "It's my fault."

"This is goodbye for us isn't it?" Julie said, "I mean, we can't be what we used to be."

"Yeah," Heather said, "it's good bye. We had a good run though."

_**There are times it seems to me  
I'm sharing you with memories**_

Late that night Heather began packing her bags. She would go back to New York. She still had friends there, until she got her life back together. It wouldn't be too hard. She couldn't stop cursing herself for falling into it, for doing what she had always told herself she wouldn't do. It had been over ten years, was she really the same girl she was when she eighteen? Did she really let herself do with Adam Banks what she had always done with Dean Portman? As she contemplated her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID, great, exactly what she needed.

"Adam, what?" She said picking up the phone.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Packing," she said, "I'm going back to New York in the morning."****

I feel it in my heart  
But I don't show it show it

"Don't" he said, "Please don't."

"I don't know what else to do," she sighed, "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Stay?" He asked, "Don't give up on me."

"Do you love me?" She asked, flat out, no beating around the bush.

"Yes," He answered quickly.

_**And then there's times you look at me  
As though I'm all that you can see  
Those times I don't believe it's right  
I know know it **_

"Say it," she said.

"What?" He said surprised.

"Say the words," She whispered. "I need to hear you say it."

"I love you," he said, so quietly, so perfectly. "I do, I love you."****

Don't me make me promises  
Baby you never did know how to keep them well  
I've had the rest of you  
Now I want the best of you  
It's time for show and tell

"You mean it?" She said, "You're not just saying it."

"Heather, you did the impossible," He said, "You fixed me. You know the last time I saw her, do you know what she said to me? She made me promise to move on, and I told her I never could. But then you came back, and you were my reason to move on, and I love you."

**_Cause I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's no where left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never_**

"Adam will you marry me?" Heather asked.

"You mean like someday?" He asked.

"No," she shook her head, "I mean now, tonight. Not have a wedding, just hop a plane to Vegas and marry me."

"You don't want a wedding?" He was confused.

"I want to be married to you," she whispered, "I don't need the wedding."

"Have you been thinking about this?" He asked

_**Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all**_

"Yes," she said honestly, "A lot, actually. Adam, I mean this is the most gentle way possible, if you don't want to marry me now, you're not going to want to in the future. So, what is it? I'm getting on a plane, no matter what."

"Let's go," Adam said, "We'll go, we'll get married."

"We won't tell any one," Heather giggled, she felt like a child, "until we get back."

"No one?" He said quietly. "What about,"

"We said goodbye," Heather said, thinking she knew what he was saying. "Earlier, I called her."

"Oh," he said, "Well, I didn't mean her, I meant Charlie."****

Cause you and I  
Could lose it all if you've got no more room  
No room inside for me in your life  
Cause I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's no where left to fall  
It's now or never

"Charlie can come." Heather shrugged, "We need a witness."

"OK," Adam said, "Great. I'll come pick you up, we'll go to airport."

"Really?" She squealed. She couldn't believe she just proposed to Adam over the phone, she couldn't believe that the ultimatum she had been considering actually worked.

"Really," he smiled, "I'll see you in a few minutes."****

Cause I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's no where left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never

"Hi Heather," Charlie said, yawning as Heather climbed into Adam's car with a small travel bag. "You really had to decide you wanted to get married at 2 in the morning?"

"I'm an impulsive girl," she smirked, and kissed Adam. "Are you ready for this?" She asked as she pulled away.

"Yes," he nodded and smiled, "I am definitely ready for this."

_**Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all****

* * *

**_

**Reviews please!**


	22. And So It Goes: Danny and Lexi

**Author's Note: And here it is, as promised...Danny and Lexi. Yes, this is the story of how Lexi finally lets her guard down. Enjoy it, I like it. Thanks for the reviews on the others. Glad you all enjoyed the Heather one. I have noticed a trend, in case you haven't, there is a lot of Billy Joel...this is largely because I love him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or Duck characters. I do own my OCs

* * *

Timeline: Kitty and Julian's wedding reception**

Situation: Lexi and Danny FINALLY recognize each other's feelings for one another.

Song: And So It Goes by Billy Joel

_**In every heart there is a room  
A sanctuary safe and strong  
**__**To heal the wounds from lovers past  
Until a new one comes along**_

God she was beautiful. Even in the god awful bridesmaid dress Kitty had put her in. Danny couldn't help but smile as he watched her sit watching the dancing with her cheek against her hand. He felt like he had always been watching her like that, but especially for the past few years. He had watched her move from guy to guy, dysfunctional relationship, to dysfunctional relationship. Andy Powell had screwed her up, she didn't let herself love anyone anymore, she was afraid of getting her heart broken. He wanted to love her, if she would let him.

"You're starting to creep me out," Lexi turned to him. "I know the pink looks horrible on me."

"You look beautiful," he said. "You always look beautiful."

"I love you for that," she laughed. He smiled; he wished she would say those words and mean them.

_**I spoke to you in cautious tones  
You answered me with no pretense  
**__**And still I feel I said too much  
My silence is my self defense**_

"Lexi, I" he started,

"Best Man," One of the wedding planners cut him off. "You have a speech to give." Danny sighed.

"Knock 'em dead Dan," Lexi laughed, taking a sip of her champagne. Danny walked over to the center and tapped his glass.

"Attention every one," He smiled, "Today, we are here to celebrate the two most incredible people, I have ever met in my life. My big sister Kitty, and the man who is taking her away from us," everyone laughed, "But seriously, just about everyone knows that Kitty and Julian are not a normal couple. They are way luckier than that. First of all, they have that joyous Portman and Banks family history going for them." All of the siblings laughed. "Not to mention well, they met and fell in love when they were fourteen. Not everyone can be that lucky, some of us are," he glanced over at Lexi, "but we don't have the courage to do what needs to be done. They had the courage, so Kitty and Julian, the two most brave people I know, I love you, and congratulations!"

_**And every time I've held a rose  
It seems I only felt the thorns  
**__**And so it goes, and so it goes  
And so will you soon I suppose**_

Lexi watched him. She knew that parts of that speech weren't just for Kitty and Julian. It wasn't as if she didn't know how he felt. You didn't spend as much time together as they did and not be in tune with each other. She knew she loved him too. Or she could love him. But, she had never been loved back by anyone. Men left, she fell in love and they left. But for nearly ten years now, Danny hadn't left, he was always there, by her side, when the others left. After the toast he moved and sat back down, and she did what she always did, pretended she didn't know.

**_But if my silence made you leave  
Then that would be my worst mistake_**

Later on that night, she noticed something. Danny wasn't the same. He wasn't her wonderful, attentive, lovely doting friend. He was talking to some girl, probably one of Kitty's LA friends. She shook her head. She knew it would happen eventually. He couldn't follow after her hoping she would love him too forever. She felt Kitty come up behind her.

"What are you so afraid of?" She said, noticing her best friend. "He won't wait forever Lex."

"What if you he leaves?" Lexi turned to Kitty. "I can't lose him Kitty, he's too important."

"Open your heart to him," Kitty smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "He'll fix it."

_**So I will share this room with you  
And you can have this heart to break**_

"I'm going," Danny said, walking up to her at the end of the night, "I'll call you soon." He kissed her cheek and started walking away.

"Danny, wait!" Lexi ran after him. He turned around. She grabbed him and kissed him.

"Lexi what?" He pulled out. She shook her head and kissed him again. When the kiss ended, she smiled.

"I'm in love with you," she said. "You, Daniel Francis Portman, I am in love with you."

_**And this is why my eyes are closed  
It's just as well for all I've seen  
**__**And so it goes, and so it goes  
And you're the only one who knows**_

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that," He laughed as he held her. She started to cry softly, "Lexi, I'm not going anywhere."

"You don't know that," she said, her eyes shut tightly, "We don't know what's going to happen."

"I will never leave you," he said, "I love you more than anyone or anything else in the world."

"Don't say never," she shook her head, "Don't say that. You can't know that."

"But I do know it." He whispered and kissed her again. "I love you too much to ever be without you."

_**So I would choose to be with you  
That's if the choice were mine to make  
But you can make decisions too  
And you can have this heart to break**_

The next morning Lexi woke up and turned over, she smiled, Danny was laying next to her, sleeping, peacefully, he looked almost childlike. She kissed him softly to wake him up.

Danny rolled over. So it hadn't been a dream, it was real. She was really there. Finally after all of this time, it was him and Lexi.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she smiled.

"So what now?" He asked, putting his arms around her softly.

"We wait and see," she smiled. He smiled back, now this, this was fucking Portman. 

_And so it goes, and so it goes  
And you're the only one who knows_

_

* * *

_

I hope it lived up to the expectations. Review and let me know!


	23. Without You: Theresa

**Author's Note: Don't worry, Kitty and Julian's baby is coming...I've come up with a great idea for it. But I wrote this. Just because I've ignored Theresa for way too long. Also, hope every one has a Happy Easter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or Duck characters. I do own my OCs

* * *

Timeline: Kitty's bad year, Theresa's junior year at Eden Hall. **

Situation: When her family needs her Theresa finds strength she didn't know she had.

Song: Without You from Rent by Jonathan Larson

Timeline: Kitty's bad year, Theresa's junior year at Eden Hall. 

_**Without you,  
the ground thaws,  
the rain falls,  
the grass grows.**_

Seventeen year old Theresa walked down from her dorm to the main school, she had slept through breakfast, she often did now. She had trouble getting out of bed. She saw people looking at her and pointing and whispering. It was normal these days, she was used to it. As Kitty's behavior got wilder and more public, Theresa's life got harder. She could handle the talk, she couldn't handle what was happening to her family, or to her friends.

"Re!" Fulton ran up to her. "Re, have you heard from Dad?"

"No," she shook her head, the past few months had been vastly improved by being away from home and by having her little brothers at school with her. "I just woke up, why?"  
**_  
Without you,  
the seeds root,  
the flowers bloom,  
The children play. _**

"I mean, what is wrong with her?" Theresa fumed as she threw the trashy tabloid paper down on the desk that Deena was sitting in. "Does she want to kill us? Did you know we haven't even heard from her in a month? And now this!"

"Maybe it's not true," Deena said quietly, "I mean, you know these kinds of papers, they make stuff up all the time."

"That doesn't matter," Theresa started crying, "it's out there. Dee, my dad said we're not allowed to talk to her. Mom hasn't gotten out of bed in two days. Danny's coming to pick me and the boys up after school today and we're going home. We're in full on Portman crisis mode."

"Re," Deena looked down quietly, "Do you think Julian knows?"  
**_  
The stars gleam,  
the poets dream,  
the eagles fly,  
without you._**

"Danny," Theresa said, as they drove, "What do we do? This is the kind of thing that she used to deal with."

"Re, I don't know," he shook his head. "No one knows where she is right now. I called Lex, she hasn't heard from her in weeks."

"God, I just want to believe its not true," she sighed, "But, I mean, how do we know it's not? Especially since we're not allowed to talk to her!"

"Everything's going to be fine," He said. Theresa nodded, she just wished that she could believe it.  
**_  
The earth turns,  
the sun burns,  
but I die, without you._**

"Mom?" Theresa said quietly slipping into her parents room and then bed.

"Hi sweetie," Julie smiled putting her arms around her daughter.

"Are you alright?" Theresa said, whispering. "Everyone's dowstairs. Uncle Luis, and Grandma Gaffney and the Portman Aunts, they all want to see you."

"Oh baby, I can't" she whispered, and started crying. "I just, I can't."

"Mommy," Theresa let her own tears and fear out, "I'm scared. Kitty was the strong one. And Dad is so angry and Marie doesn't understand any of it, and she keeps asking me, and I don't know what to say. And I can't go back to school, everyone is talking about it. And they point and they stare, and Deena can barely look at me, but that's not new, that's been since the breakup."

"I don't know what to say," Julie held her. "I'm scared too honey. You're too old for me to tell you that everything is going to be alright and have you actually believe me."  
**_  
Without you,  
the breeze warms,  
the girl smiles,  
the cloud moves._**

Later that night Theresa sat on the couch staring at the wall. She couldn't fathom what was happening. She had never realized how heavily she had leaned on her family before. She had always been a little bit mean about the whole Portmans sticking together thing. But now that it was falling apart all she wanted were the days of stupid summer barbeques and nights at the bar, forced Saturdays in babysitting for the twins and Marie, having to wake up at six in the morning to drive up to Minnesota to see Danny or Kitty play in an afternoon hockey game, only to turn around twenty minutes after the game was over and drive home again. She missed all of it. Her cell phone started to buzz she looked down at it.  
**_  
Without you,  
the tides change,  
the boys run,  
the oceans crash._**

"What do you think you're doing?" She said, picking it up.

"Theresa, please," Kitty said, "Don't hang up."

"We're not supposed to talk to you." She whispered, "Dad said,"

"I figured," Kitty said quietly, "That's why no one else picked up. And that's why I called you, Re, you have to talk to them."

"Why me?" She said, "Because I'm the Portman black sheep it falls to me to be your contact? I'm mad at you too! Kitty these past few months have been impossible for me. I lost my big sister, and every one knows. People look at me differently than they used to. I went out with this guy a couple of times, and when I didn't put out he said he thought that bed hopping was a family trait. Since this morning at least ten people have asked me if I could score them good blow. And forget Deena and Ryan, they barely speak to me anymore anyway, but this is just worse."

"But Re, it's not true!" Kitty protested. "None of it is. You have to believe that."

"Yeah, well," Theresa said, "I wish I could, maybe if it was my big sister telling me I would." She hung up the phone and started crying again.

_**The crowds roar,  
the days soar,  
the babies cry,  
without you.  
The moon glows,  
the river flows,  
but I die,  
without you.**_

She couldn't sleep. How could she? Everything that was happening swirled around her. She wanted to lose control, to let go, allow everything to fall apart while she stayed warmly here, in her bed, in her home. She looked over and saw her phone buzz again. She didn't recognize the number but she picked it up anyway.

"Hello," she whispered, with a gulp.

"You can be the strong one too," she smiled as she heard Julian's voice. "They need you to be."

"I can't" she was crying again, she wished it could stop. But every time she spoke tears came spilling out. "Julian, she's the strong one, I'm the black sheep,"

"Danny's the sweet one," he sighed, "the twins are wild and Marie is the baby. You're all, all of those things. All six of you, are strong, sweet, wild baby black sheep. The Portmans," he laughed, she followed, "you all defy labels. It's amazing. But you have to be the strong one. You have to take care of Julie, and make sure that Marie stays sheltered from it, and that your Dad doesn't fly off the handle."

"I can't," she sobbed.

"Yes you can," He said firmly, "I believe in you."

"How did you know to call?" She whispered.  
**_  
The world revives,  
Colors renew,  
But I know blue,  
only blue,  
lonely blue,  
within me blue  
Without you. _**

"Deena said you've been having a hard time," he said, "and I know you."

"She said it wasn't true," Theresa said, "I want to believe her, but I just, I can't."

"I don't think it is true," he said, "I don't. The girl I love, she wouldn't do those things."

"What if she's not the girl you love anymore?" Theresa said quietly. "What if she's not the girl you love, my big sister, Julie and Dean's daughter? What if she's someone else now?"

"She's not," he said quietly, "She's still our Kitty ok? You have to believe that. And call me, if you need anything."

"OK," she sobbed, "Bye Julian."

"Bye." He hung up, she sat up.  
**_  
Without you  
the hand gropes,  
the ear hears,  
the pulse beats.  
Without you,  
the eyes gaze,  
the legs walks,  
the lungs breath._**

The next morning Theresa got out of bed early, headed down to the kitchen and started making breakfast.

"You're up early," Luis walked in. "Are you OK?"

"No," she said, "But, I am going to make everyone breakfast and then getting Mom out of bed, and making sure Dad hasn't broken anything else, and then I'm taking the rest of the sibs out to the movies, or something."

"This from the girl who couldn't even look at anyone last night without crying," he looked concerned, "Why the sudden surge of strength?"

"Someone needs to be strong," she shrugged. "I talked to her last night."

"Me too," he nodded. "She's seems very upset."

"She should be," Theresa said. "She denies everything."

"I know," he said quietly.

"Julian believes her." Theresa said.

"You talked to Julian?" Theresa nodded. "He must be torn up. You all are rough on us guys you know." Theresa laughed at him, knowing he was talking about her mother. "You're being very brave Theresa."

"I wish Kitty was here," she sighed. "I miss her."

"We all do," Luis nodded. "Probably your dad more than anyone, hence the violent reactions."

"I'm going to move home," she said. "Help Mom and Marie."

"Re," he said. "You know they won't let you do that. Besides, I'm here, and your aunts. You aren't putting your future on the line."  
**_  
The mind churns!  
The heart yearns!_**

"They are my future," she said, "They're my family, they need me."

"What about the twins?" He asked, "And Deena? You think she's not hurting? Kid, your family isn't just here."

"I just want to be home," she said quietly, "Its better here. It feels safe."

"I know," he nodded, "I get it. Homesickness is very familiar to me." She looked up at him. She forgot how far from home he was, how far he always was. Luis was always just so a part of their family she tended to forget that he was thousands of miles from where he considered home. "And if we don't get one Portman captain out of that school your father's head may explode. So you've got a spot to fight for next year." She laughed, genuinely for what felt like the first time in ages.

"You know Dee always says that we're the luckiest kids in the world," Theresa said. "Because we have these awesome third parents. I mean, we have you, she and Julian have Charlie."

"Yeah," he nodded, "Charlie says that's why he and I never had our own families. We were too busy with other people's."

"You are our family," she said.  
**_  
The tears dry,  
without you.  
Life goes on,  
but I'm gone.  
'Cause I die,  
without you._**

That night as Danny drove Theresa and the twins back to Eden Hall, and the boys had fallen asleep in the back seat Theresa spoke up to her big brother.

"I told Luis I wanted to move home," she said quietly.

"Did you mean it?" He looked at her.

"A little," she sighed, "I'm not like you and Kitty Danny. I mean, you made Eden Hall your home. It's not mine, that's home. The house, and the bars, and Mom and Dad and Marie."

"Yeah," he said quietly, "So, what are we going to do?"

"I'm going to be strong." She said, "I'm going to go back to school, and keep a calendar on my wall and count the days til I go home, and I'm going to take care of the twins and Dee, and everything's going to be fine."

"When did bitchy little Theresa grow up?" He laughed, ruffling her hair.

"When she realized it was her turn to be the big sister," she said quietly.

**_Without you.  
Without you.  
Without you_ **

_

* * *

_

Reviews Please...and like I said, the baby is coming!


	24. Lullabye: Adam, Dean, Julian

**Author's Note: Sooo, thanks Spikeyhairgood, for showing me how to get around the whole site being stupid thing! Here is the long awaited Kitty and Julian's baby chapter! I won't give too much away, but I do dedicate this one to Jeytonlover...who has been loyally reading these stupid little stories of mine since last summer and asked for this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or Duck characters. I do own my OCs!****

* * *

**

**Timeline: Not even going to try to place this one, its kinda all over the place.**

**Situation: Babies babies everywhere! Daddy's love their babies.**

**Format: Dean, **_Adam, _Julian

**Song: Lullabye by Billy Joel (I KNOW more Billy Joel...but honestly, its so worth it this time)**

**_Goodnight, my angel  
Time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say _**

_Adam stared down at his one year old son, sleeping. He was still fascinated by the tiny boy after twelve months. Although he now had some insight into him, Julian was still a complete mystery to him. Why did he call his teddy bear "Ba Boo?" Why when he was awake did he suck his thumb, but when he was sleeping he suck his middle and ring fingers? These tiny phenomena made him want to spend every moment with his son. _

_"I was getting worried," Heather walked in behind. "I thought you weren't coming back." He slid one arm around her. "I think I like him best like this." Adam laughed. _

_"Seems like it's the only time he stays still any more," he smiled. "God Heather, he's amazing."  
_**_  
I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away _**

**"Dada!" Dean looked down and saw Kitty's wide gray eyes sparkling at him, her chubby baby hands reaching up. **

**"Yes!" He said, picking her up and kissing her. "Yes, I'm Dada! Julie!" He shouted and ran into the kitchen. **

**"Dean, I've told you," she sighed, "The cream is for after the wipes," **

**"No, no," He said, "She didn't poop! She talked!" **

**"She doesn't talk yet," Julie laughed, "she just makes noises." **

**"She said, 'Dada'" He smiled kissing Kitty's head. **

**"So, she made a noise," Julie nodded. **

**"She was reaching for me." He smiled. "She was calling me Dada." **

**"Of course she was," she rolled her eyes. **

**"My daughter is brilliant," he smiled, "You just can't see it."**

Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay

"This," Julian said, walking in the door and handing a huge teddy bear to his toddler daughter, "Is for Charlotte Luisa Banks, the most beautiful girl in New York City." The eighteen month old grabbed it and hugged it. He looked over and saw Kitty shake her head. "OK, second most beautiful girl," he walked over and kissed her, "to her beautiful mother."

"You spoil her," Kitty said. "If you bring her a present every time you come home from a road trip, or from Jersey for that matter,"

"I can't help it," he laughed, and scooped her up, "I want to give her everything!" He kissed her.

"Well," Kitty put down the script she was reading, "You're going to turn her into a spoiled brat, and you're going to have to explain it to my mother."

"Kitty," he laughed, "She is the sweetest little thing in the world. Aren't you Lotte?" They shared an Eskimo kiss, "She will never be a brat."

**_And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark  
And deep inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me _**

_Julian stirred and woke up, his parents standing over him. He let out a wailing cry. _

_"Oh no," Heather said, going down and picking him up. "Oh sweetie," _

_"You go to sleep," Adam said, "I'll take him." Heather smiled and handed Adam his son. Adam stood holding Julian against his shoulder. "Shh, come on kid." He walked around the room, patting him on the back. "Go back to sleep." Julian's wailing stopped, as he let out a quiet burp. "Ah, there we go." He laid him back down in the crib. "You know something," Adam leaned down. "You are amazing. You're the best thing to ever happen to me. I'm going to promise you something Julian. I am always going to be here when you need me. No matter what." He brushed his hand against his son's face. "I love you."_

Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be

**Dean cradled Kitty as she fell asleep that night. As she wheezed out her little baby snores he traced her features. He smiled, her thick black hair and dark skin were direct from him. Her face was sharp and defined, like his. This was his baby, he knew that, she belonged to him. Julie always laughed, saying that it was good to know that your husband would make a pretty girl. Kitty was going to be great, he knew that too. She had a fire and spark in her. Even though she was only one he could tell that. He lifted her standing up, walked over and lay her down in her crib. She stirred and cooed, but didn't wake up. He smiled down at her. **

**"I love you Kitty Cat," Dean whispered, "Sweet Dreams." **

**_Someday your child may cry  
And if you sing this lullabye  
Then in your heart  
There will always be a part of me _**

Late that night Julian snuck into the nursery where Charlotte slept. Charlotte Luisa, named for two uncles who weren't really uncles. He remembered how his mom had told him his father used to do this, slip into his room late at night and watch him sleep. At the time, he thought it was creepy, but now, he understood. When you love someone this much, when they're this much a part of you, you want to watch them eat, sleep, breath, and grow. He looked at his daughter. She had those thick dark Portman curls, but a soft round face like Julie's, Adam's nose and mouth and wide green eyes like Heather. He never would have guessed that the four parents combined would make such a beautiful baby.

"You're a lucky kid, you know that?" He smiled down at her. "My little Lotte, I love you so much."

_Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabyes go on and on...  
They never die  
That's how you  
And I  
Will be_

_

* * *

_

Hope it lived up!


	25. One Night Only: Luis

**Author's Note: Soo, I've been so damn focused on my new series (or two stories, whatever) that I forgot that I wrote this thing like two, three weeks ago, and just never posted it. It's Julie and Luis's breakup from his perspective, with some pearls of Heather wisdom at the end. (Remember Heather, back before she was all responsible and super mom to Deena and Julian, back when she was Julie's sort of slutty friend?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or Duck characters, I do own my OCs.

* * *

Timeline: That oh so fateful night, when Luis was a man whore... **

**Situation: Luis cheats on Julie...you know what happens next.**

**Song: One Night Only from Dreamgirls (Comes out on DVD on Tuesday! AHHHH!!!) **

_**You want all my love and my devotion  
You want my loving soul right on the line  
I have no doubt that I could love you forever  
The only trouble is, you really don't have the time **_

"Hey," Luis stopped as he was walking down the beach, hearing her voice. "I heard you were back in town."

"Hi Liz," He said quietly. He looked up. She was just as sexy and well, down right slutty as ever.

"So," she whispered seductively, moving close to him. "When are you and I going to get together?"

"We're not," he said firmly.

"Come on Luis!" She laughed, "Just me and you, having some fun, like we always do."

"Liz, we can't," He sighed, she looked at him confused, "Look, I'm with someone, at school, OK?"

"Oh," she smiled, "Julie? Or is it someone else."

_**You've got one night only, one night only  
That's all you have to spare  
One night only, let's not pretend to care **_

"It's Julie," he said quietly.

"How's that going for you?" Liz asked, moving her face close to his "Does she do it right Luis? Or does she do it all?"

"You're a bitch Liz," He smirked, "And I'm not going to screw this up. She's too important to me."

"That wasn't an answer to the question." She said.

"She's fantastic," he smiled, thinking of the times he and Julie had made love. That's what it was too, not mindless fucking like he did with this girl. "I'm in love with her."

"That part I knew," Liz laughed. "She's just this girl from school, way to casual a description. Fine, I'll back off." She kissed his cheek, he had to try really hard to not take her in his arms, "It's too bad though, we're hot together Luis."

_**One night only, one night only  
Come on big baby come on  
One night only, we only have 'til dawn**_

"Man you have to loosen up!" His friend who's house he was at said. "Chill out, have a few drinks,"

"I've already had a few," Luis laughed, "A few too many probably. I'm just nervous, she gets in tomorrow."

"Why?" He said, "Julie's been down here before. So now she's your girlfriend, it's about the same. Liz's been asking for you."

"I'm not gonna cheat on Julie with Liz," Luis said. "I'm not feeling great, I'm gonna lie down."

"Cool," He nodded.

_**In the morning this feeling will be gone  
It has no chance going on  
Something so right has got no chance to live  
So let's forget about chances, this one night I will give **_

Luis lay down on the empty bed and rubbed his eyes. God he was confused, that morning, when he ran into Liz, he wanted her. Was the only reason he hadn't gone with her like he wanted too was to avoid screwing things up with Julie? Shouldn't he not want to be with another girl?

"Hey there," Liz wobbled in a drink in her hand. "I thought I might find you here."

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie," Luis shook his head, "What am I going to do about you?"

"What'd you mean?" She slurred, and sat down next to him. "I thought we settled what you were going to do about me, nothing. Unless you want to do something." She lay down and kissed him.

"Liz," he pulled out, "No." She smiled.

"Too late," she said, "You already kissed me back." She put her arms around him and kissed him deeply. He put his arms around her "Mmm, I missed you."

_**You want all my love and my devotion  
You want my loving soul right on the line  
I have no doubt that I could love you forever  
The only trouble is, I really, really don't have the time **_

"God, I'm so fucking drunk," He whispered, "I must be out of my mind too." Liz balanced on her knees. "Oh now, what are you doing?" She smiled. "Lizzie, you're drunk too. We shouldn't be doing this."

"Maybe not," She said pulling the tiny tee shirt she was wearing over her head and then wiggling out of her mini skirt, revealing tiny pink lacey lingerie. "But we are." She threw herself on top of him and they started going at it.

_**You've got one night only, one night only  
That's all I have to spare  
One night only, let's not pretend to care **_

"Luis?" He stopped at the soft low voice. He opened his eyes

"Julie!" He gasped, moving away from Liz.

"Julie?" Liz said angrily, staring back at him. "I know you're drunk, but try to call me by the right name!"

"Julie," he repeated, standing up, he was completely stunned, he didn't know what to do. "What are you doing here? You're early!" He walked towards her.

"Obviously," he saw Julie shake her head. "God, I'm an idiot." He watched her turn around and walk out.

"Shit," he mumbled.

"So," Liz said, "That's her?"

"Yeah," he said, "Sorry." He ran out, after her. "Wait, Julie!" He grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Julie!"

"Who is she?" He heard her sob. No, this wasn't happening. He had made her cry. No, this is the last thing he had ever wanted

"She's no one," He lied, he lied through his teeth, _She's your slutty twin, Jules, _he wanted to say. "Julie, nothing happened." _Because you walked in. _

"It didn't look like nothing." She sniffed. She went on to break up with him. She broke up with him, he blew it, he screwed it up. Unsure of what else to do he went back into that bedroom.

_**One night only, one night only  
Come on big baby come on  
One night only, we only have 'til dawn **_

"No one?" He saw Liz bite her bottom lip. Oh God, now she was going to cry. "I'm no one?" She shouted. "All this time, I thought you were different," she shook her head and gathered her things. "But you're not, you're slime just like the rest of them." She slapped him.

"Liz," he said, "Stop it, I didn't mean it like that. She's my girlfriend, I love her,"

"And I'm just the worthless whore who you can fuck when she won't have you right?" Liz fumed. He stared at the ground. "Well, that may be true but at least I know it! I don't pretend to be the good girl Luis! I don't string girls along all summer, and then leave them alone in hotel rooms, go off to my fancy boarding school, get together with the perfect goody goody and then come back and try to act like I don't want people anymore and then when I get caught try to turn it into nothing."

"Liz," he said, "It was nothing."

_**In the morning this feeling will be gone  
It has no chance going on**_

"No it wasn't," She shook her head, tears coming down her face. "You can't be both! You can't be the good guy, Julie's boyfriend and the player who used to fuck me senseless on the beach. Let me ask you something, when you sleep with her what's it like?"

"Liz," he said quietly, "Don't do this to your self." He shook his head and sat down on the bed.

"What's it like Luis?" She shouted. "Is it soft and sweet? Does she let out little giggles and tiny moans?"

"Liz," he warned her, "Stop."

"You were her first right?" She said quietly, "I remember what it's like to be a virgin Luis. I could do it if you wanted me to, I could be shy, quiet, and nervous, and barely make any noise. If that's what you want, I'll give you that." She crawled over to him on the bed and kissed him again.

_**Something so right has got no chance to live  
So let's forget about chances, it's one night I will give**_

He pulled away and stood up.

"You're unbelievable," he shook his head. "I'm leaving." He walked out and saw Julie sitting on the stoop crying. "Julie," he said, "Please, just hear me out."

"No," she sighed, "No! We're done, I'm flying home in the morning. I'll tell your mom I got sick or something."

_**One night only, one night only  
Come on big baby come on  
One night only, we only have 'til dawn **_

Back at Eden Hall a week later Luis lay on his bed. He wasn't surprised that right now, no one was talking to him. What Liz had said to him had been echoing in his brain. He was slime, he had tried to be both guys.

"Hey Dean," Heather walked in, "Oh," she said.

"He's not here," Luis said. "Heather listen, could you tell her,"

"I'm not telling her anything," Heather said. "You're lucky to still be alive. Luis how could you?"

"It just happened," He insisted.

"I'm not her," She said. "I'm not the little innocent baby everyone protects. I've cheated, I've been cheated on, I know. These things never just happen." She shook her head. "I'll see you around."

_**One night only, one night only  
There's nothing more to say  
One night only, words get in the way **_

"I love her so much," he shook his head.

"Yeah," Heather said, "I know, we all do," she sighed. "We have more in common than you think Mendoza. God, I used to want you so bad."

"You tried to hook up with me once last year," He laughed. "I almost did too, if she hadn't walked in."

"And that's why you can't keep Julie," She smiled, "Tell your room mate I was here."

"If he ever speaks to me again," Luis nodded, as she walked out. "If anyone ever speaks to me again."

**_One night only, one night only..._ **

_

* * *

_

Reviews Please!


	26. My City of Ruins: Julie and Adam

**Author's Note: I've written a few more these, most of them coinsiding with "Bring it On" the latest story in the series. This one does not. It's just really sad, but I felt like it was a story that I never really covered in the full lengths, or in any of the songs, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or Duck characters, I do own my OCs**

* * *

**Timeline: The day of Julie and Adam's divorce, and the year leading up to their split.**

**Situation: Julie and Adam both think back on the deterioration of their marriage, and talk to each other about what went wrong.**

**Format: _Song Lyrics, _**_Flashback, _Present

**Song: My City of Ruins by Bruce Springsteen**

_**There's a blood red circle  
On the cold dark ground  
And the rain is falling down  
The church door's thrown open  
I can hear the organ's song  
But the congregation's gone**_

"Hey," Heather walked in to the apartment she and Julie had been sharing in New York, "I got Chinese," she looked over and saw Julie crying on the couch. "What's wrong." Julie pointed to the coffee table. "Papers." She nodded.

"I signed them," She sighed, "I'm single, well, almost, as long as Adam signs his." She sniffed.

"Oh sweetie," Heather sat down with her, "You want to go out, or rent a movie and eat way too much?"

"No," Julie shook her head. "I'm going to church."

_**My city of ruins  
My city of ruins**_

Julie walked down the street towards the church. She went a lot now, it helped, made her feel better. She walked in the doors and knelt in a pew. She blessed herself. She was still so broken, but it was over, she signed it away. She was starting over.

"_You're late," Julie was sitting on the couch._

"_Work," Adam sighed. "I got slammed."_

"_Right," She stood up and walked to the kitchen. She turned off the stove._

"_You didn't have to wait," he said._

"_I didn't," she said turning around. "Enjoy your dinner." She walked up the stairs._

_**My city of ruins  
My city of ruins**_

Adam opened the mailbox on his way in from work. Three months and it never got any easier. He saw the thick manila envelope. He knew what it was, he couldn't deal with that right now, he picked it up and walked into the house.

"Hey," Charlie was on his couch.

"You know you don't live here right?" Adam sighed.

"Giving me a key was the worst idea you've ever had," He laughed. "You really want to sell this place?"

"Yep," Adam sighed, dropping the envelope on the coffee table and sitting down, "And after tonight, I'll be able to."

"Is that them?" Charlie asked, Adam nodded "Jeez that sucks."

"My marriage is over," Adam said, "Officially."

"_Julie," he walked into the bedroom where she was laying in bed, "I'm sorry I was late."_

"_It's fine," she said, halfheartedly. "I mean, your job is important." He lay down next to her and kissed her softly. "Not tonight, Adam." She turned away from him._

"_Julie," he sighed, "It's been a month."_

"_Has it?" She said, "Oh." She knew how long it had been, she was missing it too. "I'm just not in the mood."_

"_Fine," he said quietly, "I'm going to meet Charlie. I'll see you later."_

"_Fine," she said indignantly, pulling the blanket higher onto her shoulder. _

_**Come on rise up! Come on rise up!  
Come on rise up! Come on rise up!**_

"Julie," the young priest who presided over the parish came up behind her, she jumped. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. We weren't expecting you today."

"My divorce papers came today," she explained. "I needed to be away. I can't believe I'm not married anymore."

"From what you've said, it seems like you haven't been married for a long time." He said. "Have you spoken to your husband?"

"Not since the papers were filed," She said. "I miss him, I miss him so much sometimes."

"Maybe you should call him," he smiled, "I'm sure he misses you too." Julie closed her eyes, it had been so long since she even thought about speaking to Adam.

Adam lay in bed, their bed, by himself. He would be grateful to sell this house. He hated being in it, hated the largeness, the emptiness of it. Without Julie, without the kids they had always talked about, it was pointless to stay here, not to mention too painful. Every inch of every room was filled with memories. Some wonderful, some painful, but all of them haunted him, made him yearn for something. He still woke up in the night reaching for her, it killed him, the empty space next to him. The silence broke with a phone call.

"Hello?" He said picking it up.

"Did you sign your copy?" It had been months since he heard her voice.

"Julie," He said, "I, I did."

"I miss you," She whimpered.

"I miss you too," He said quietly.

_**My city's in ruins  
My city's in ruins**_

_They sat in silence eating, the only noise their silver wear scratching against the plate. Julie looked up angrily occasionally, another week had gone by, more nights of fighting, and for her, something that had never happened before, he rejected her._

"_So," she finally broke the silence, "Are you feeling better tonight?"_

"_Yes," he said shortly. He didn't want to discuss this, it was bad enough that she sent him away night after night, but the first time in months that she wanted to he hadn't been able, it was embarrassing. "How's Luis?"_

"_Excuse me?" She said, wondering what he meant. She hadn't said anything about their recent string of conversations._

"_I saw the phone bill," He said, "You two have been talking?"_

"_I needed to talk to someone," she said._

"_You have other friends," Adam pointed out. "Why don't you talk to them?"_

_"Who are these other friends?" Julie asked, "Heather's too busy to talk to me, so she's out. I'm not even sure where Connie is anymore. And if you say those women from the club I'll kill you."_

"_Is this about the baby?" He finally sighed and said. She dropped her silver wear and picked up her plate._

"_It's not always about that Adam," she said, "Maybe it's about me."_

"How are you?" Julie asked. "I mean, besides the obvious."

"I'm all right," he said, "I'm putting the house up."

"Oh," she said quietly, "But you love that house."

"Julie, I loved what the house represented," he said, "the house meant you, and our family. That's not there anymore. How are you?"

"Good," she said, "Heather's been taking care of me."

"Are you working?" He asked, it was one of the main things that had driven her away, she felt unfulfilled.

_**With these hands  
With these hands  
I pray for the strength, Lord  
**__**With these hands  
With these hands  
I pray for the faith, Lord**_

"I've been writing," she said, "Freelance magazine mostly, but I have a couple of applications out, at publishing companies and newspapers."

"That's good," He said, he didn't want to ask the next question, but something in him told him he had to. "Are you dating?"

"No," she sighed, "You?"

"No," he said, "I miss you."

"You said that already," Julie whispered.

"It's still true," he said.

_**With these hands  
With these hands  
I pray for your love, Lord**_

"Portman's in love with me," she said. "Heather said he always has been."

"Wow, that's something I want to hear," Adam sighed. She laughed awkwardly, "When did you find out?"

"He called me, I don't know," she sighed, "It's weird, I never thought, I mean, we kissed once, but that was a long time ago."

"We were thirteen," Adam nodded. "You're a hard person to get out of a heart Julie Gaffney."

"Oh! And Scooter got married!" She said, "Remember Sandy? They got married." She stopped, "Do you think if we had waited longer, maybe things would have turned out differently?"

_**With these hands  
With these hands  
I pray for the strength, Lord**_

"_I'm home," Adam whispered, kissing Julie as she lay in bed, waking her from her rare and sporadic sleep._

"_What time is it?" She mumbled. He kept kissing her. "Baby, no," she pulled away. "I'm a mess, and it's late, tomorrow, I promise."_

"_You're not a mess," he said, "You're beautiful."_

"_Well, that's very sweet," she smiled, "But that doesn't take away from the tired and late. Tomorrow, ok?"_

"_How many more tomorrows are there going to be?" He asked._

"_Last week, before you left you said something," she said quietly, "About not wanting a baby?"_

"_Julie," he groaned, "It's late, I've been away, you're tired,"_

"_Did you mean it?" She said, "Do you really not want a family anymore?"_

"_I'm not sure we're ready for it," he said, "I don't know that I ever will be." She started to cry, "Hey," he said, "Lots of people have great lives, without kids, and maybe we should consider that option."_

"_Adam, I have nothing," she whimpered, "I have no career, I have no friends, all I have is the dream of a family," she put her hand to his cheek, "with you."_

"_You have me," he kissed her hand, "Isn't that enough?"_

_**With these hands  
With these hands  
I pray for your love, Lord  
**__**With these hands  
With these hands  
I pray for the faith, Lord**_

"I don't know Julie," he sighed, "It doesn't matter now does it?"

"I guess not," she said, "Adam?"

"Yes?" He said.

"You'd be a great father," she said, "If you decide you want it."

"I'm not sure about that," he laughed, "But you will be a wonderful mother." They sat in silence, for a minute. "I'm glad you called."

"I'm glad I did too," she said. "Am I allowed to say that I love you?"

"I hope so, because you beat me to it," he laughed, "Keep in touch, OK? And I'm not just saying that. Call whenever."

"Same to you," she said. "Bye."

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	27. Something's Coming: Dominic

**Author's Note: Just a quick hello from me, not a lot to say about this one, its just cute.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or Duck characters, I do own my OCs**

* * *

**Timeline: First few days of Deena and Theresa's senior year**

**Situation: Dominic's view of those first couple of encounters with Theresa.**

**Song: Something's Coming from West Side Story by Stephen Sondheim**

_**Could be! **__**  
**__**Who knows? **__**  
**__**There's something due any day; **__**  
**__**I will know right away, **__**  
**__**Soon as it shows. **_

"I'm going out," Dom said, grabbing his jacket.

"Where are you going?" His father said, barely looking up. He sighed, his mom had had his bike sent here from their last place in Philadelphia, he just wanted a ride. "Look, I know you're not happy, to tell the truth neither am I, but let's make the best of it OK?"

"I'll be out of your hair tomorrow," he shrugged. It was true tomorrow he started boarding school.

"Dominic," his father looked up. "I didn't mean it like that, I just meant it would have been nice if she hadn't just dropped you here."

"I agree," he nodded, "It would have been nice."

"OK then," his father said, "You know, you don't have to move in at school, you can live here."

"I'm just going for a ride," he said, "I'll be back later." He closed the door fast behind him, hung his head and started walking.

_**It may come cannonballing down through the sky, **__**  
**__**Gleam in its eye, **__**  
**__**Bright as a rose! **_

He stood on the abandoned rooftop he had found wandering around his first night there. He liked it there, even Minneapolis wasn't so bad. If there was any place that could conceivably be called home it was here, he had lived here until he was five, before his mom started moving them around. He actually had a decent feeling about the school, he couldn't explain it, and at least he wouldn't be stuck with his dad anymore. He shook his head, and looked down, there were a couple of kids walking down the sidewalk, two girls, the only features he could make out were blonde hair, bright blonde on one, slightly darker sandy color on the other, laughing, and a guy, his arm around one of the girls. They looked like they were having a good time. Friends would be nice, and he seriously doubted that anyone at The Eden Hall Academy was going to really accept him.

_**Who knows? **__**  
**__**It's only just out of reach, **__**  
**__**Down the block, on a beach, **__**  
**__**Under a tree. **_

The next morning he woke up early to drive his bike over to school. As he did he smiled, it was a nice day, he had an inexplicable good feeling. He parked it where he was told he could, and started just walking around. He found a decent spot, an open grove shaded by some trees, he leaned his back up against one, pulled a book out of his pocket and started reading. He was pretty focused, but it broke when he saw a girl running towards the area. She was wearing a pink tank top and short white shorts, not a bad view, her blonde hair up in a ponytail. He saw her smile, still not seeing him there, and then take a few steps back, her hands in the air and then do some kind of flip, followed by two more. Seriously hot, he couldn't deny that. He doubted a girl like that would look his way twice though, so he obviously reacted like a five year old, he would tease her. He started clapping slowly, loudly, she turned around, her face flushed red. Wow, she wasn't just hot, she was beautiful too.

_**I got a feeling there's a miracle due, **__**  
**__**Gonna come true, **__**  
**__**Coming to me! **_

"Very nice," he nodded, looking into her deep grey eyes, they were full of emotion, which right now was confused embarrassment

"I um," she stuttered, "I thought I was alone." He smirked, so maybe she wasn't necessarily bright.

"Obviously," he nodded, "Do you always present like that?" She was turning more and more red by the second.

"It's a uh habit," she mumbled, "I have to go," she said quickly and started jogging they other way. He laughed to himself. Not a bad view from behind either. He was glad he hadn't checked her out while she was aware. He got the feeling that she wouldn't have been happy about that. He made a mental note to keep an eye out for her.

He walked into the homeroom he was assigned and there she was. Now her hair down slightly curled and dressed in a jean skirt and pink sweater. He noticed her blush again and then try not to look at him, and whisper something to the girl next to her, another cute blonde, albeit a slightly darker shade, with an expression of intensity on her face. He saw the other girl mouth "Wow," and the pink one, as he now called her in his mind nodded. He smiled, maybe he had been wrong, she would look at him twice. He turned around and winked at her. She blushed again, this time looking down.

_**Something's coming, I don't know what it is, **__**  
**__**But it is **__**  
**__**Gonna be great!**_

After homeroom he smiled and walked up behind her.

"Hey there, Pinky," he smirked as she turned to him, now her eyes shining in anger.

"I have a name." She spit out. Fiery, and finally some indication that she wasn't just some blonde, he liked that.

"Yeah, I'll bet you do," he nodded, and laughed, she rolled her eyes at him, he looked right into them and saw the look change, "But you've yet to tell it to me, and both times I've seen you, you've been wearing pink, so,"

"Theresa," she smiled, "Or Re." He nodded. Theresa and Dominic, he didn't mind the sound of it.

**_With a click, with a shock,  
Phone'll jingle, door'll knock,  
Open the latch! _**

He stood in line at lunch, and noticed her again this time with the same girl from homeroom and a tall but sort of scrawny dark haired boy. They were talking, again he saw her trying not to look at him. Out of no where a girl with her light brown hair in a slightly curled ponytail dressed in a cheerleading uniform walked up to him.

"You're new," she smiled.

"You're very observant," he rolled his eyes, she giggled, very obviously fake.

"I'm Lilly," she said, smiling and batting her eyelashes.

"Dominic," he nodded.

"If you need anything," she smiled, "just let me know." He laughed, that was the kind of girl he was used to, at least used to attention from. The obvious skank who would sleep with him as soon as look at him. He couldn't deny that this Lilly was a cute little thing, if he hadn't already been distracted by a goddess, it was more than likely he'd fool around with her. He shook his head, don't put the girl up on a pedestal, it would only end badly.

_**Something's coming, don't know when, but it's soon; **__**  
**__**Catch the moon, **__**  
**__**One-handed catch! **_

That night he walked around and saw her walking back from cheerleading practice. So she was a cheerleader, a preppy, blonde, cheerleader, what was going on here? Never in a million years would he have imagined himself putting this much effort into a girl like that. But there was something about her, he couldn't help himself. He smirked and walked up to her.

"So, you're a cheerleader?" He smiled and walked up to her. She smiled back. "That explains the flips."

"Head cheerleader actually," She said.

_**Around the corner, **__**  
**__**Or whistling down the river, **__**  
**__**Come on, deliver **__**  
**__**To me!**_

Theresa Portman, blonde hair, light grey eyes, talks way too much. He knew more about this girl from a five minute conversation than he knew about just about every else he'd ever met. She'd opened up to him. He'd never experienced anything remotely like that before. He'd never seen anyone at all like her before. All he wanted to do was kiss her. But if he wanted a girl like that, a girl like Theresa Portman, it wasn't going to work that way. She wasn't the kind of girl who would just fool around. She had made that clear.

"Last year was a series of guys who thought maybe I wanted to prove myself." The very thought of it made him cringe. He could see the line of jock assholes, each one waiting to take their turn, see if maybe he would be the one to take home the bragging rights, not a one of them seeing what was really there. He thought that he knew what was there, but even if he didn't, he was interested in finding out._**  
**_

_**Will it be? Yes, it will. **__**  
**__**Maybe just by holding still, **__**  
**__**It'll be there! **_

That night as he lay in bed, his new roommate snoring, Dominic smiled. He'd had a feeling that something would happen. Was she that something? Was it possible that he was really falling for someone?

He knew better than to get his hopes up. Maybe she was curious about him, but she wasn't actually interested in him, and even on the off chance that she was there was always that lingering fear. His mom would come back; he would pack and end up in Australia or something. Although the fact that she was currently out of the country, hence the shipping to his father, was a good chance at some sort of stability.

**_Come on, something, come on in, don't be shy, _****_  
Meet a guy,  
Pull up a chair!  
The air is humming,  
And something great is coming!  
Who knows? _**

The next morning he got his breakfast and noticed Theresa sitting by herself, half spaced out, still looking like some kind of angel. He smiled walked over and settled into a seat across from her. She looked up at him, completely confused.

"What are you doing?" She said, her voice low, he smirked.

"Eating breakfast," she shifted her eyes back and forth, "With you."

"You don't want to eat breakfast with me," she shook her head. Wow, apparently Theresa Portman was either insanely insecure, or just stupid.

"I'm pretty sure I do," He smiled. This was going to be an interesting year, and if nothing else, he was eating breakfast with a beautiful girl.

**_It's only just out of reach,  
Down the block, on a beach,  
_**

* * *

**Reviews would be nice!**


	28. I won't say I'm in love: Heather & Lexi

**Author's Note: So I told you guys that I wrote a few in conjuction with Bring it On, and this is one of them. This song came on my I-tunes shuffle (As is so often the inspiration for these little dribbles of mine.) And I knew I wanted to cover the night Danny went to Lexi, and I thought this was the perfect way. Then I started thinking about filling in some more Heather and Adam details, which I simply love doing, so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or Duck characters, I do own my OCs**

* * *

**Timeline: Early in Adam and Heather's relationship. The night Danny went to visit Lexi in Bring it On.**

**Situation: Heather realizes her feelings for Adam, Lexi deals with emerging ones for Danny.**

**Format: _Song Lyrics, _**_Lexi's POV, _Heather's POV

**Song: I won't say I'm in Love from Hercules**

_**If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
**__**I guess I've already won that  
**__**No man is worth the aggravation  
**__**That's ancient history, been there, done that!**_

"This is insane, it's crazy, I'm not here, in this place, this isn't happening." Heather mumbled as she showered, lathering her hair. "I did not just sleep with Adam Banks." She backed into the shower wall and leaned her head against it. But she had, she was falling for him, for her best friend in the whole world's ex husband. How had she let it get to this point? A few dates, spend some time together, that was all it was supposed to be. A crush, maybe a fling, she wasn't supposed to fall in love, especially not with a man who's heart most assuredly belonged to someone else. Someone else she had fought to be loved instead of since she was seventeen. She couldn't let this happen. How was this possible?

_**Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
**__**He's the Earth and heaven to you  
**__**Try to keep it hidden  
**__**Honey, we can see right through you**_

_Lexi lay on Julian's bed, her head pounding. This was wrong, it was all wrong. It was Danny, she couldn't want Danny. He had kissed her and she wanted him. But she couldn't go there, Danny was the only stable thing in her life. Only he was real, only he was always there. Not her parents, her flaky too rich for her own good mother and her good natured but works too hard to be bothered with her father. Not Kitty, who's new life had carried her far away, taken her away from everything familiar. Not the constant string of men in her life, starting with Andy, ending so far with Darryl. Even the ever stable Julian, he wasn't really hers, even as a friend, she was his last connection to his Kitty, the only thing he had left of her, the only reason he kept her there. But she always had Danny, his phone calls, the hope of them was enough to make a day worth living through. Seeing him at that door, the way he was smiling at her, ready to hold her, make her better, fix her. He was her rock, her best friend. But she wouldn't risk that._

_**Girl, ya can't conceal it  
**__**We know how ya feel and  
**__**Who you're thinking of**_

Heather dried off after the shower. She sighed, and looked at herself in the mirror. Five feet one inch tall, dark blonde hair, icy blue eyes, all the same as usual, she was the same girl she always had been, no change, he wouldn't see it at least. She sighed and pulled her wet hair up into a twist and walked out of the bathroom into her hotel room.

"How come you don't ever wear your hair down anymore?" Adam asked, sitting on the bed. "You always used to."

"I always used to do a lot of things," she sighed. "Adam, last night, um, well,"

"I know," he nodded, "If you think that, I mean, it can be over if you'd rather not, I know we said we wouldn't get serious, and, well, last night was, it was great, Heather. I'm not sure I want to end this."

"I know I don't," she said quietly. She turned around and smiled, "So my hair down?" She said, "Did you like it like that?"

"I did," he nodded and stood up, putting his arms around her, "We all always thought you were beautiful Heather." She closed her eyes, and thought back.

_**No chance, no way  
**__**I won't say it, no, no**_

_Lexi curled up in a ball. Her Danny, she pictured him now, his hair now more a dusty auburn than the bright red it once was. His dark skin and eyes, tall, but not giant like his little brothers and father, just tall enough, and he was toned from years of hockey. She pictured his arms around her, holding her keeping her safe. She stopped, why was she thinking about Danny's body? Why was she thinking her Danny? He wasn't hers. He was just Danny. Danny Portman, super friend._

"_Lex?" She heard Julian's voice and sighed, "You here?"_

"_Upstairs," she shouted, and sat up. He walked in and smiled at her._

"_You OK?" He said. "You look upset." She smiled._

"_I'm fine," she said, "Just tired, I had a long day."_

"_Alright," he nodded. So oblivious, always was. "I'm gonna shower." She nodded and stood up and walked downstairs. Her mind full of thoughts and memories._

_**You swoon, you sigh  
**__**why deny it, uh-oh**_

Heather's mind drifted to her fourteen year old self. Heather Banket, pretty, petite, innocent (as innocent as she had ever been) moving a large suitcase into a small dorm room. On the opposite bed, smiling, another girl, just as blonde, no where near as small.

"Hi, I'm Julie Gaffney," the other girl smiled. "God, can you believe how big everything here is?"

The boys came in and out of the room, Heather's her boyfriends, and Julie's the Ducks. Heather's eyes never floated to Adam back then, she saw him as that shy boy with an obvious crush on her friend. She was drawn obviously to Dean, before that Luis, she had flirted with Charlie a few times, although she had no intention of ever stealing a boy from another girl, and he had a girlfriend. But never Adam, he wasn't the kind of boy she had wanted when she was young, but now? He was certainly the kind of man any woman would want to spend the rest of her life with.

_**It's too cliche  
**__**I won't say I'm in love**_

_Lexi sat on the couch flipping through the channels, and a memory popped into her head._

"_You're Lexi right?" A bright eyed twelve year old walked up to her, she smiled, "I'm Danny, Kitty's younger brother."_

"_Yeah," she nodded, "Hi. You guys really drove all the way up here huh?"_

"_Yes," he smiled at her, "It was long, but worth it. I miss Kitty, it's good to see her."_

"_Danny," A tiny blonde girl, tugged on his pant leg, "Danny, Marie has to go potty and the twins won't take her and she won't go with me." Ten year old Theresa, ever in control, always manipulating the situation to her favor, Danny rolled his eyes and went off in search of the baby. "He thinks you're pretty." She smiled. _

"_Does he?" Lexi laughed, she glanced over at Julian, her crush, sitting in a chair talking to Kitty. "How do you know?"_

"_Are you stupid?" Theresa said, rolling her eyes, "He came over here to talk to you, Danny doesn't ever talk to girls, except me and Kitty, but we don't count 'cause we're his sisters. I think you're pretty too, I like your hair. I always wanted red hair like Danny's or curly hair like Kitty's and you have both!" Lexi smiled at the little girl, knelt down and brushed a soft blonde strand out of her eyes._

"_Theresa right?" Theresa nodded, "You're very pretty too. Most girls would give anything to look like you."_

"_Daddy calls me a princess," she smiled, "Princess Theresa."_

_**I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
**__**It feels so good when you start out  
**__**My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
**__**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
**__**Oh**_

"Adam," she said kissing him, "I um," she sighed, "I have to go to New York next week, the lease is up on my apartment." She pulled away and thought to herself. "I have to find another one."

"Oh," he said, "Right, yeah, that makes sense." Ask me to stay, she thought to herself, give me a reason, don't leave me hanging. "So this other one, does it have to be in New York?"

"Not necessarily," she smiled.

"So it could be here?" He said, "Or you know, anywhere?"

"Here is definitely a viable option," she nodded. "I mean, if I had a reason to stay."

"You have a reason," he nodded, "You definitely have a reason."

_**You keep on denying  
**__**Who you are and how you're feeling  
**__**Baby, we're not buying  
**__**Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
**__**Face it like a grown-up  
**__**When ya gonna own up  
**__**That ya got, got, got it bad**_

"_OK," Julian sat down next to her, "Something is bothering you. What is it?"_

"_It's nothing major," she sighed, "Just Danny."_

"_Danny?" He looked at her, "Danny Portman? What he miss a phone call?"_

"_He came here," she rubbed her face. "He kissed me."_

"_Ah," Julian nodded. "How dare he." She could see the sarcasm in his face._

"_It's more complicated than that," she hit him, "I can't lose him,"_

"_Because you love him," Julian said, "I get it."_

"_I don't love him," she looked at him, "Well, I mean I love him, but I don't love him, love him. And speaking of love, you fly out to LA in how many days?"_

"_Don't change the subject!" He sighed, "We're talking about your Portman, not mine!"_

_**No chance, no way  
**__**I won't say it, no, no  
**__**Give up, give in  
**__**Check the grin you're in love**_

"I have to go," Adam kissed her again, "I had a great time, and I'll call you later, OK? We'll hunt for a place."

"OK," she smiled, "I'll see you for lunch? I've got meetings with your bosses all morning."

"Perfect," He nodded, "Bye!"

"Bye," she waved, he walked out, and she walked over to the mirror, "I love you, Adam," she sighed, "I do, I love you." She sighed, and fell back onto the bed. "This is stupid, I should just tell him, and I'm talking to myself, so I'm stupid and crazy." She pulled a pillow over her face, "He won't ever love me like he loved her, but he asked me to stay." She reminded herself of this. "He asked me to stay."

_**This scene won't play,  
**__**I won't say I'm in love  
**__**You're doin flips read our lips  
**__**You're in love**_

_That night Lexi lay in bed, she knew Danny. He would take a few days to cool off, and then call her again. And then things would be back to normal. Except for the feeling that she had, the feeling she had to ignore, she had to bury, not if she wanted anything to ever be right. Danny had a crush on her yes, but that's all it was, an unfulfilled childish crush. The sooner he realized that, the better. And what she was feeling now, that was just the need for a rebound. But rebounding with your best friend was never a good idea. Sex with friends was rarely a good idea. She had lost one friend that way, and ended with a broken heart. She wouldn't do it again. She wouldn't lose Danny, her Danny._

_**You're way off base  
**__**I won't say it  
**__**Get off my case  
**__**I won't say it  
**__**Girl, don't be proud  
**__**It's O.K. you're in love**_

I love him, Heather thought to herself. I'm in love with Adam Banks. She closed her eyes and lay down. So there it was, but where to go from here? She glanced over at her cell phone, was she really going to do this? She sighed, picked it up and called him.

"You miss me already?" He laughed.

"I just wanted to let you know," she sighed, and then chickened out. "Um, I just got a call, I have to cancel lunch. Dinner though OK?"

"Sure," he smiled, "See you then."

"Bye," she hung up. And sighed, alright, so she wouldn't tell him, at least, not yet.

**_Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love..._**

* * *

**Review it please!**


	29. Every Thug Needs A Lady: Marie & Deanie

**Author's Note: As promised...continuation in song fic. This has some major set up for the Deanie and Marie story that is coming. I've decided once I get all of my other stories finished up so that I can really focus on it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or Duck characters. I do own my OCs.**

* * *

**Timeline: A year or so after "Wedding Woes"**

**Situation: Deanie and Marie take their relationship to the next level.**

**Song: Every Thug Needs a Lady by Alkaline Trio **_**  
**_

_**I know it's dark here, you know that I'm scared too  
For some reason right now, of everything but you  
Right now you're all that I recognize**_

"Deanie!" Marie exclaimed running to her window where she heard rocks being thrown. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," He said, "Come down!" She giggled and slipped a jacket on and hurried quietly downstairs and out the door where he was waiting in the snow. He kissed her.

"You're supposed to be in school!" She said, "At home, in Minnesota."

"It's good to see you too!" He laughed. She smiled, "I can't come down and see my best girl?"

"You're crazy," she shook her head, and rolled her eyes. "How'd you even get here? Where's your car?"

"Your brothers are really remarkable people." He smirked, "They're at Danny's."

"But Danny is in New York," Marie laughed.

"Is he?" Deanie said, faking shock, "We had no idea." They kissed again.

_**You know I came here when I needed your soft voice  
I needed to hear something that sounded like an answer  
Now I wait here, and sometimes I get one**_

"It's cold out here," Marie whispered as she pulled away from the kiss.

"I didn't even notice," he smiled, holding her close. "I miss you so much Marie."

"I miss you too." She said looking up at him. "I can't believe you came. I mean, I'm going to see you in a few weeks, when we get the twins for Christmas."

"I couldn't wait that long." He smiled, he kissed her, she kept her eyes firmly shut. "Marie, I love you." She opened them, wide and stared up at him. "Well."

"I um," she stammered, "Deanie, you, did you just say what I think you just said?"

"Marie, I love you," He repeated, "You're all I think about. How you're doing, when I'm going to see you again, how beautiful you are," He brushed a gloved hand against her face. "I love you." She kissed him.

"Come up," she said, taking his hand and guiding him to the door. "But be quiet." He kissed her. "Deanie," she murmured. They walked silently up the stairs.

_**It's nothing I'll forget when the moon gets tired  
You are stuck to me everyday  
Believe in what I am because it's all I have today  
And tomorrow who knows where we'll be**_

"Oh God Marie," Deanie whispered kissing her on her bed. "I love you so much." His hand wandered up the teeshirt she had been wearing to sleep and cupped her breast.

"Mm, Deanie," she moaned, "Deanie, please."

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, kissing her again, deeply.

"No," she whimpered. "Don't stop." He kissed her and he definitely didn't stop.

_**From here I can hardly see a thing  
But I will follow anyone who brings me to you  
For now, forever, for on and on and on**_

"You know," Deanie teased her, holding her afterwards, "You never said it back." She looked at him. "I said I love you, and then you kissed me, we went up to your room, and here we are."

"You are unbelievable," she laughed, "We make love for the first time, and you're focusing on the fact that I didn't say I love you. I think I showed you."

"It's not the same," he said, kissing her nose, "Come on Little Marie, do you love me?"

"Yes," she smiled and kissed him, "I love you Deanie." She snuggled close to him. "I'm glad you came here." He hugged her tight. She lay there in his arms, safe happy. She loved him, and strangely she felt no guilt. She expected some, since Deanie wasn't even her boyfriend. They loved each other, but dating was out of the question, being so far away from each other. So they made the most of it when they saw each other. They were good friends, the best, and now they were lovers. It felt natural.

_**You know it starts here, outside waiting in the cold  
Kiss me once in the snow, I swear it never gets old  
But I will promise you I can make it warmer next year**_

"Marie," banging on the door and Theresa's voice woke them up a few hours later. "Marie you have a breakfast shift and Mom's sick so I have to take you." She sighed, "Answer or I'm coming in," she warned, "Fine I'm coming in!" She opened the door and they sat up. "Good morning, hi Deanie."

"Hi," he mumbled.

"Re," Marie said, "Um, listen, we just,"

"Don't wake Dad up," Theresa shrugged, "I'll be downstairs." She turned around.

"Will she tell?" Deanie turned to Marie.

"Not if she wants Dad to keep thinking that those weekends she spends in New York she's actually staying with Kitty and Julian," Marie smirked.

_**You know I came here when I needed your soft voice  
I needed to hear something that sounded like an answer  
Now I stay here, and everyday I get one**_

"So," Theresa said as she drove Marie to work/school, "You slept with Deanie."

"You sleep with Dominic!" Marie snapped.

"OK, so you're obviously defensive about this," Theresa nodded. "And not to point out the obvious, but Dominic is my boyfriend, and we've been together for almost two years, and we're four years older than you and Deanie."

"Deanie and I are above labels," Marie said, "We love each other and that's all that's important."

"You're above labels," Theresa looked at her, "That means you see other people?"

"Well I don't," Marie said, "Because I'm not even interested in anyone else. But if I wanted to, I could. And if he does, that's his business, and I don't want to know about it."

"Oh my God!" Theresa said, "Baby, I know you're all about the free spirit thing, but this, this is different. You're gonna get hurt."

"You don't understand," Marie said. "I mean I know that you and Dom feel really strongly about each other, but Deanie and I are connected. It's more like Deena and Ryan."

"It sounds like Lexi and Andy," Theresa mumbled. Marie stared at her. "Well it does. Andy was all about their connection and how they were more than labels."

"It's not like that!" Marie said, "He loves me."

_**It's nothing I'll forget when the moon gets tired  
You are stuck to me everyday  
Believe in what I am because it's all I have today  
And tomorrow who knows where we'll be**_

After school Marie walked into the house. She saw her mother sitting at the table.

"Baby, apparently the twins and Deanie ran away from school yesterday and no one's heard from them," She looked up, "Did you talk to them recently? Any of the three?"

"Um, I talked to Deanie last week," she lied, "He didn't say anything."

"Hmm, then why's he in your room now?" Julie looked up. "Nice try kid. Send him home. In an hour I'm calling Fulton and Anna OK?"

"OK," Marie nodded, she walked up stairs. Deanie was sitting on her bed smiling. He stood up and kissed her. "What were you thinking coming here?"

"You're here," he shrugged. "I figured Julie'd be working."

"She's a writer," Marie said, "Working means she's in the kitchen staring at a notebook." She looked down. "You have to go back."

"I know," he whispered and lifted her face, "But I wanted to say goodbye." He kissed her. For a moment she forgot all of her doubts as they lowered down onto the bed.

_**From here I can hardly see a thing  
But I will follow anyone who brings me to you  
For now, forever, for on and on and on**_

"Deanie," Marie whispered later, as they looked at each other, "When you're at school, do you date?"

"Sometimes," he nodded, "Because the twins are always dating, so I get bored." She nodded. "No, Marie, it's not like that. It's not like with you, I mean, I don't feel the way I feel about you." He brushed her dark curls out of her face. "I love you, you're my best friend, and my first."

"Your first?" She whispered with a smile.

"Of course." He said, "Is that what you were worried about? You're the only one Marie."

_**So go plug in your electric blanket  
We can stay in 'till our southern summer wedding day**_

They heard the horn honk from outside, the twins having arrived to take Deanie away.

"I should go," he whispered.

"No," she said and held him. "Stay, just a few more minutes." He smiled.

"OK," he said and kissed her again. "I'll stay."

**_Go plug in your electric blanket  
We can stay here_ **

_

* * *

_

So, that's where we are...um, hope you enjoy it!


	30. Til I hear it from you: Deena and Ryan

**Author's Note: So its been a while since I checked in with these kids, but I decided I wanted to write Deena and Ryan's wedding. Hope people like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or Duck characters, I do own my OCs

* * *

Situation: Deena and Ryan get married!**

Timeline: Er, not so sure on this one, somewhere inside of the first year that Kitty and Julian are married.

Song: Til I hear it from you by Gin Blossoms (Watch Empire Records, you will fall madly in love with both the movie and this song.) 

_**I didn't ask  
They shouldn't have told me  
At first I'd laugh, but now  
It's sinking in fast **_

Deena Banks smiled as her mother pinned a white flower into her short blonde hair. She glanced into the mirror.

"Look at you!" Heather laughed. "You nervous?"

"I'm terrified," She whispered. She stood up and looked at her mother. "Do I look alright?"

"You look beautiful," Heather said and kissed her on the cheek. The wedding was ending up to be fairly casual, on the beach in front of the Malibu house. Deena's dress was white linen strapless party dress that Kitty had gotten her as a wedding gift.

"Dee?" Theresa walked in. "Um, they're waiting."

"OK," Deena said softly.

"Last chance to back out," Theresa teased. Deena laughed.

_**Whatever they've sold me  
Well baby I don't want to take advice from fools  
I'll just figure everything is cool  
Until I hear it from you **_

"Ryan," Julian walked over to where he was standing. Ryan nodded and took another sip of water, "I wanted to give you this." He handed him an envelope.

"Julian," Ryan said, "We don't want this."

"It's a wedding present," Julian said seriously. "I am trusting you to take care of my little sister Wells, and to be perfectly honest, I want her living better than a two room apartment in a shitty neighborhood in Boston." Ryan laughed. "God, I get four brothers in the span of a year you would think one of them would be happy to take my money."

"Have you offered Reid and Fulton any money?" Ryan laughed. "I have serious doubts that they'd say no."

"Ry," Dom said, "Deena's ready." Ryan finished his drink and walked towards the altar.

_**It gets hard  
The memory's faded  
Who gets what they say  
It's likely they're just jealous and jaded **_

"I can't remember a time in my life when I didn't have this girl," Ryan said standing holding Deena's hands, "She's loud, obnoxious, difficult and everything that I've ever wanted." She laughed. "The first twenty years have been perfect, and I know that the rest of our lives are going to be amazing. Deena, I love you, and saying that our life together is starting would be the most incorrect statement ever, its been a crazy ride, and its nowhere near the end." She smiled sweetly.

"When I was six years old, I remember distinctly, that I was a bit of cry baby," She started, "But if there was one thing that always managed to get the tears to stop, it was the sight of my best friend, Ryan. And although occasionally he was the cause of the crying, he always knew how to make me laugh to make it stop. Now its fourteen years later and there's nothing I want more than to make sure that Ryan, you keep me in check." She looked down, "You're my other half, without you I've got nothing. I love you." They slid rings onto each other's hands. Ryan leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I'm yours Banks." He smiled and whispered.

"You bet your ass you are," She laughed and held herself close to him.

_**Well maybe I don't want to take advice from fools  
I'll just figure everything is cool  
Until I hear it from you  
Until I hear it from you**_

"So," Theresa said, dancing with the groom later in the evening, "What exactly are you to me?" He laughed, "No I'm serious Ryan, you're in the family now. Let's see, Deena is my sister's sister in law, and,"

"And your almost step sister," Ryan said, "Which makes me your almost step brother in law?" He tried.

"Also my ex boyfriend," She giggled. "Welcome to the mess my friend, you're gonna love it in here."

"I got married Re," He said. "Am I crazy?"

"Yes," She nodded, "You are definitely crazy Wells."

_**I can't let it get me off  
Or break up my train of thought  
As far as I know, nothing's wrong  
Until I hear it from you **_

"Thanks for the beach wedding," Dom said walking over and talking to Deena, she laughed.

"It was all for you Mariano," She said, "You know seeing you in a tux once was enough for me." He laughed.

"So, is Ryan an official Duckling now?" He smiled, she laughed.

"No," She shook her head, "You need blood to be a Duckling. You're only half Duckling, remember that."

"So are you," He said, "The Portmans are the only purebloods."

"Nah, Heather was initiated," Deena laughed, "I got married." She sighed happily.

"I know," He smiled. "You're crazy."

"I know!" She squeaked and hugged him.

_**Still thinking about not living without it  
Outside looking in  
Til we're talking about it, not stepping around it**_

"I'm so glad we had a small wedding," Deena laughed as Ryan kissed her.

"And why is that?" He asked. She pulled him close.

"Because, big weddings are so tiring, and then I wouldn't have the energy to do this," She kissed him and they fell backwards onto a bed. He kissed her and then looked down, at her for a minute, "What?" She giggled.

"Dee, we're married." He whispered. She smiled. "This is crazy."

"It's completely crazy," She laughed and kissed him, "You know in some cultures you aren't _really _married until consummation."

"Well in that case," He whispered and kissed her again. "I love you Deena."

"I love you too," She smiled happily.

**_Maybe I don't want to take advice from fools  
I'll just figure everything is cool  
Until I hear it from you..._ **

_

* * *

_

Reviews? Yes, no, maybe! Much love!


End file.
